


Food Poisoning

by faxmachine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Smut, incubus, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faxmachine/pseuds/faxmachine
Summary: Fanfiction of How to Snare a Life by xairylle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Snare A Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280426) by [xairylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/pseuds/xairylle). 

Only scum made incubi and succubi their familiars as no one else would willingly own a creature of the night from the bottom of the barrel. They are weak and easy to ensnare meaning keeping one wouldn’t exactly garner positive social capital. Warlocks would rather die than be seen in public as host to one; it’s like walking into work naked, drunk, and addicted to meth. Sex demons were only to be used recreationally, in moderation, behind closed doors and even then it’s still considered taboo.

Like all familiars sex demons can heal their host, but only powerful demons can keep their owners alive indefinitely. Bloodlines that cared about their reputation painstakingly curate familiars capable of extending the lives of their family. The difficulty of catching a powerful demon rises sharply when they have no respect for you or your family.

Unlike most familiars, sex demons are too weak to defend their owners from anything above their tier, which happens to be everything. They were made for pleasure, not pain, hence mana reserves so pitiful they would spend most of their lives feeding to stay alive. Forcing them to rely on a single host renders them completely incapable of fighting as most warlocks cannot provide them with enough mana. The only reason anyone ever ensnared these demons was to fuck them. The was all they were good for. 

Parasitic creatures unaware Law's scent was a trap ended up dead if they came too close or were exposed to him longer than they could handle. Demons and their ilk were fully capable of recognizing opponents with lethal mana, however nothing had proven capable of resisting his bloodline’s scent from a distance that would tell them he’s poison. Like flies, these creatures were incapable of holding themselves back from drowning in the bowl of honey.

Knowing all of this raised an uncountable amount of questions the day Law noticed an incubus stalking him. He was annoyed he’d have to eventually leave the bar he and his friends recently discovered just to waste his time killing an incubus. That annoyance led him to ordering a beer and waiting to finish it before he left, but the incubus never came. The entire night he could feel the incubus near, even as he went home, but never did it get too close.

An incubus resisting him for a night was notable but not unheard of, so he chalked it up to coincidence, but it didn’t stop. Every single night the incubus found Law and stayed a safe distance away. Initially his fascination with the demon had him pretending he didn’t notice the demons night stalking. 

The demon wasn’t just stalking him, it had been killing every single nuisance that got too close to him. He started inconveniently going out of his way to play with the thing. He wanted to see if it would be able to keep up. It was one thing to clear single territory, but this demon had kept every space the warlock occupied free of pests, a feat nothing else could claim. He told himself he only wanted to observe the imp, but more the incubus resisted him the more Law wanted the thing. Everyday that went by made the incubus more impressive, until Law found himself drawn to it. 

Five months of this went by without the incubus missing a single day. Law had never seen a demon stray so far from its purpose. He didn’t even own it and it was better than any familiar he’d ever seen.

Incubi, by nature, couldn’t hold themselves back from Law. Once they smelled a member of the Trafalgar line they were driven crazy enough to publicly out themselves. Every time one of the demons gave up their cover the warlock was forced to alter the memories of all witnesses. He was a busy person so he preferred to avoid inconveniences like this.

Considering all of these facts of nature, he wanted to question his own abilities. He wanted to believe something was wrong with him, but he knew better. Incubus or not, the quality of this demon was high enough to merit ownership. The imp had worked diligently for five months–it clearly deserved a reward. He was a warlock, he wasn’t going to wait for some incubus to make the first move.

Law figured the only way this incubus would come into range was if the object of its obsession was in danger. He needed a lesser vampire to pick up his scent, they were fast enough to keep the incubus on its toes and dangerous enough to worry the poor thing. He couldn’t stop himself from smirking as he imagined its distress over the warlock’s apparent fragility.

Bellamy was a recently turned lesser-vampire, which was probably the only reason the incubus hadn’t killed him already. This monster had no self-control which was why he lurked so close to Law in public, which made everything so convenient.

He bumped into the towering lesser-vampire, seemingly on accident. “Sorry about that.” He smiled awkwardly, feigning innocence.

“Don’t worry about it.” The man said in a low, breathy, grunt. 

He steadied himself, stifling his rising excitement, before holding up his hand up in apology and turning down a nearby ally. When he reached the far end of the ally he could feel Bellamy lurking behind him and pretended to jump, as if he were startled. As if. “Oh, hey, uh, do you need something?” Law asked in a trembling voice. 

“Yeah.” The vampire barely managed to hiss, before he was thrown into a wall nearly 30 feet away.

Law could hardly stop himself from smiling at the appearance of the incubus. Seeing the fruits of his labor was always so satisfying. It hurt his pride, but the tiny demon’s scent was as intoxicating as his own. He had never been this close to it, making the fact a welcomed surprise. 

Perhaps I misjudged it as much as it misjudged me, he thought, pretending to fall on his back and scoot into a corner. As if he were dumb and helpless like an ordinary human, terrified by his first sight of nighttime creatures.

The incubus glanced at Law, worry on his face, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. A crunching sound echoed through the ally as Bellamy’s throat was crushed by one of the demons small hands. The empty other hand drove through the lesser vampire’s heart. Law had to stop his eye’s from softening in adoration, he focused on pretending to breathe heavy, to act scared. He’d be able to fawn over it when it was his property.

“Woah, woah, woah, I know what you just saw, but I can explain.” The demon said anxiously, as it walked with blood dripping down its raised hands, as if to say it was safe. It was doing pretty well until it got within ten feet of the warlock. Law studied the small demon as its eyes glazed over in an incomprehensible cloud of arousal and hunger. The poor thing’s fangs popped out and his eyes were a glowing red. Clearly it hand’t fed yet, which was something Law had been banking on. 

A grin rested on Law’s face, as the incubus made its way over, uncontrollably. “Oh, really?” Law said deeply. “And what’s your explanation?” He had to stop himself from losing control around the incubus, he wasn’t going to embarrass himself like that. He wasn’t going to be taken by a low tier demon, regardless of how strong and unusually beautiful it was … how good it smelled … how deep he could look into his those half-lidded needy red eyes.

The demon attempted to snap itself out of its lustful haze. “I...” He gulped a breath of air trying to form thoughts. “You... you I...” The demon drew in close to Law’s neck smelling as deeply as it could, letting out a stifled moan. It was fighting a battle with itself and to Law’s annoyance it was overly-determined not to lose.

Law wanted to play with the small demon pressed against his body while it was still free, but could feel the incubus was losing control fast and it wasn’t the only one. Law used his mana to drag the demon off him by its wrists, just barely dangling it above the ground. Its bare feet struggled to find traces of the asphalt, eyes wide with shock. Based on its reaction Law was sure it had never encountered a warlock before.

The incubus struggled wildly, repeatedly muttering “Stupid.” to itself in increasingly angry hisses.

“Sh.” Law said softly, but the demon could tell it was a command. It slowly closed its mouth and pressed its lips together, forcibly holding back its frantic vocal repetitions. Tears were welling up in its eyes. It was far too confused to understand what was happening to it. As it started to calm down its lips began quivering, it was scared.

Law studied the demon, conjuring a small light for a better view of its markings. Now generally an incubus should only have one small, and hidden on its body–a sign that they were a weak creatures. His incubus was covered in markings. Both of the demon’s hands had “Death” inked across its small fingers, with even more symbols traveling up its forearms.

Law was tempted to strip the demon and inspect all of the markings, but taking them was the better option. All of them. Law wanted this creature’s name. He made the symbol’s on the imps body tell him what it was called. “Luffy.” He said, pleased with himself as the inky lines immediately transferred bodies.

The demon looked shocked, horrified even. Law clicked his tongue. “Are you going to act like you didn’t want this?” He shook his head in mock disappointment, an action that couldn’t be further from the truth. There was nothing better than being around a stubborn demon with the ability to resist him.

The incubus writhed in a futile attempt to escape. Law covered its mouth with mana before it started getting loud. The little demon’s mind was buzzing with millions of confused thoughts and emotions. The chaos of it all was enticing to Law, whose head was always clear.

Luffy had no idea what was going on. His human was in danger and now suddenly Luffy was in danger. Wait? His human? When did this human become his. This was just a human he was waiting ... for the right time to ... He had his reasons!

He tried speaking but words weren’t coming out. How was this human using mana to manipulate him. Luffy had never come across a human that could manipulate mana. Was this why he smelled so good?

They were suddenly in a well lit house. Thankfully the disgusting blood of the lesser vampire had dripped off the tiny demon, so he wasn’t going to stain the floors of his home. His home? For some reason he was both proud and relieved. It was weird, he wasn’t sure why he should care. He tried scratching his head in confusion, but was reminded of the mana binding his arms–he was still dangling above the floor unable to do much.

“Before we talk about anything I want to make one thing very clear to you.” Law said, staring strongly into Luffy’s eyes making him want to look away from the stress of it all, but he wasn’t going to be intimidated by some human even if he was really hungry and the human could manipulate mana. 

The human grabbed Luffy’s face possessively, physically telling him not to look away. Luffy gulped despite his best efforts not to look subdued. “You are mine.” Instead of asking he lightly shook Luffy’s head to make sure the demon heard him correctly.

Yours? I don’t belong to a human. Humans are food. I can’t belong to food. He brought his eyebrows together squinting at the human. He realized he could speak now and the human was looking at him expectantly. Instead of talking he shook his head out of the human’s grip. There was too much going on for him to process, so he wasn’t going to process it!

The human composed himself, dropping his eyelids and taking a deep breath, before looking back at Luffy with an intensity he could not have imagined. His grip tightened on Luffy’s jaw. “You. Are. Mine.” He articulated every word matter-of-factly. As if this had always been true and Luffy was an idiot for not knowing.

“No! I’m mine!” He said. He wasn’t going to back down no matter who it was for, even if this was the best smelling human he had ever seen. His human’s scent was all he could think of. He involuntarily felt the urge to submit to his human and just agree.

He closed his eyes, these aren’t my thoughts. Not. My. Thoughts. “I’m not going to lose to a human!” He said unconvincingly. It was the best he could manage.

“You’re adorable. I am not a human. I am a warlock. You were designed to lose to me.” He said. Loosening his grip on the incubus in good humor. “Do you know what that means?” He asked, knowing his incubus was fairly new, maybe a few decades old, too young to know about warlocks.

Most of the demons in the previous area were new as no knowledgeable demon would ever come near a Trafalgar once the presence was sensed. Old demons knew better. The scent and mana were powerful enough to convey the message: I dare you to try. Even infants had seals on them that would readily kill anything harmful. Trafalgars were untouchable.

“Well I don’t care what war you’re stuck in I’m still not going to submit to you. So you can just deal with it!” Luffy said triumphantly. He glowed, clearly very proud of his own resistance.

His demon really was quite cute. Much shorter than Law, lithe, were it not for the toned muscles on its body it would be waif-like. The small thing’s hair framed its face and fell over its eyes in a way that drew him in. His incubus was staring at him defiantly.

Law bit his bottom lip. He was giddy. He had met a demon that could resist him up close. Something Law previously thought impossible. He held himself together, he wasn’t going to show this demon any emotions other than the ones he wanted to.

The human was unreadable, before he drug his eyes across Luffy’s body. “Not a war. A warlock is a type of person that can manipulate mana at will.” He was looking at Luffy in a way that implied he was waiting for something, the incubus was unsure what that could be.

“Well okay that’s really cool. Can you let me go. I need to get home to my brothers. I really don’t want them to hurt you, because I’m waiting for you to be ready to taste and I don’t want them to ruin it for me.” Luffy said plainly, trying to avoid breathing in the scent attempting to suck him back into his human’s will.

“A demon with brothers?” The human’s eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

“We’re brothers by oath.” Luffy nodding proudly. 

“Well I’d love to meet them.” Smiling darkly as he continued to study Luffy.

Luffy fidgeted almost nervously, he didn’t get nervous. There was nothing to be nervous of? “You can’t!” He said wishing he could wring his hands together, but he was still dangling above the ground. Stupid human. Stupid.

“We will wait and see.” Law said, clicking his tongue again in fake disappointment at Luffy’s disobedience. Finally a familiar worth training.

Law found the overpowering urge to release the demon from the mana restraints interesting. Ensnared demons weren’t capable of forcing their will onto their masters. That was the point. Luffy was impressively the first thing to successfully force its will onto Law. He couldn’t shake the fact that the brat was still an incubus. Incubi are incapable of forcing their will onto warlocks, but this dangling thing managed to do it while ensnared and malnourished? Arousing.

Demon’s ensnared are nothing more than servants. They are property, thus supposed to succumb to their host’s will at all times. Yet here this wide-eyed, fanged imp was, trying its best to fight Law. This was much better than the absolute compliance he had expected. “I am your host. You may want to leave and feed on other humans, but you will learn you only get sustenance from me. You will not regenerate mana by feeding on anyone else. You are incapable of being aroused or brought to climax by anyone other than me. You are ensnared. I have your name. You are mine.” Law drank in the demon’s many confused and horrified facial expression.

“I’m letting you go now. You are not allowed to run. Wouldn’t want harm to come to my mana-starved familiar.” Law pouted slightly in a moment that can only be described as an involuntary display of emotion indicating the incubus had feeding on the brain.

Law walked close to the imp, close enough to excite him. He wasn’t disappointed by its squirming in arousal. “If you try to kill me and miraculously manage to succeed, you will also die. Our lives are tied now.” Law said, before holding onto the incubus as it was released from its bindings.

Luffy was bewildered but the human’s scent, oh it was so good. He rubbed his face into the now present neck of the man. He moaned loudly. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t think. The human wrapped Luffy’s hair around his fingers and pressed him further into his neck. He was gone, he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes crossed and his fangs dropped down.

He licked his human’s neck a few times before kissing the skin softly, and sinking his teeth in. Normally he could control how humans felt while feeding, but it seemed his human was doing the controlling.

Luffy felt himself carried to a nearby couch. Yes! He wanted to fuck his human. Feeding wouldn’t sate his hunger if it didn’t involve sex. When his human sat down Luffy immediately got to work on removing their pants, while still managing to feed, but was stopped, much to his frustration.

“You misunderstand.” Law said stroking Luffy’s hair in a way that calmed him. Luffy closed his eyes in momentary bliss. “I am the one in control here.”

Luffy was flipped on his back, tightly pinned against the couch. The incubus was usually strong enough to fight back as he never let himself get dominated. Never! Still, he felt himself losing control of his mind. All he wanted to do was bend to his humans will. He whimpered, into the man’s neck, slowly lapping up the trickling blood. He could fight back, but didn’t want to hurt his human. Why did feeding have to be so complicated now?

“Good boy.” Law cooed, happy the demon was finally starting to comply. He ran his hands down Luffy’s back pressing them under his thighs and tugging him close. The demons cock brushed against Law’s chest which elicited a tempting gasp. Law couldn’t help thinking this was how it was supposed to be.

Luffy tried to get more friction from the human, but it seemed like those stupid mana binds were back and holding him in his place. It was pure torture, all he could do was let the human set the pace. He felt humiliated! This wasn’t how it was supposed to be!

He was pulled from his thoughts as the human’s chest pushed ever so slightly against Luffy causing a jolt of pleasure to reverberate through his body. This process was repeated, again and again, he lost track of how many times. He couldn’t stop himself from releasing sounds of elation into the man’s neck. “mmm” he hummed lowly in the back of throat.

This was the most confusingest, weirdest, feeding in his entire life. He usually fed while fucking someone, it was what he had known since forever. It made portion control easy, all he had to do was feed until he came in whichever human was on the menu. It was the only process he knew and it worked so he didn’t want to change it!

He didn’t have sex for the sake of having sex. When he fucked his sole objective was to feed and cum. He was good at it too! Human’s never complained! He was very good at being an incubus!

This was different though, he still had his pants on, he wasn’t in anyone and he was doing everything in his power to resist cumming from his human’s grinding.

He never thought he could feel this good without even having sex. He was breathing heavy, gasping. He wanted to beg. He would like to say he wanted to beg for his human to stop, but in reality he wanted to beg for release.

“Stop resisting.” Law whispered. “Just behave and cum for me.”

Without hesitation the little incubus came.

Luffy’s face was flushed. He looked as though he had just done something wrong and wasn’t quite sure who to apologize to. His eyes were big and watery and his mouth kept opening as if to say something and then closing, not having any words to say. It was adorable.

Law leaned down and kissed the incubus as he opened his mouth, saying nothing. The demon hungrily tried kissing back, shoving his tongue into Law’s, who quickly bullied his way into Luffy’s mouth first. Even after feeding his incubus still tasted sweet; can’t get better than a flavor you own.


	2. Food Poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

He hated it but the pillow held between his arms and legs was the closest to a human he had access to. He pressed his face into it inhaling deeply through his nose as he gently rocked his hips against the plush object. Law had done this to him on purpose. The incubus was so hungry he couldn’t prevent the small amount of drool from escaping the corner of his mouth. It was faint but rubbing his nose along the pillow was all he could distract himself with from feeding. He cried out in frustration, he just wanted food. 

“Not yet.” Law said, playfully, enjoying the control he had over his weakened demon. It was making strange chirping sounds in the back of its throat. The scene made the poor thing appear far more animalistic than when it was sated. Law wasn’t doing this to be mean, he couldn’t take an incubus with no mana out into public. Luffy burned through mana faster than anything he’d ever seen. It wouldn’t be healthy for either of them if Law let his familiar continue as it always had. 

Luffy yelled out again. He didn’t know why he deserved to get tortured like this and it was genuinely making him want to cry. “L-law, please.” He tried begging. The emptiness in him hurt, it burned. “I’m starving. I’m going to die. Please. A little?” The words came out in short bursts between him trying to fill the cravings with breathing through the pillow. He squeezed it tightly to his body hoping the proximity would be soothing. Nothing helped. 

“I can’t. You need to learn how to ration your mana.” Now Law did feel bad about not feeding the thing, but it was for the best to keep an incubus this insatiable ensnared and away from the public. They weren’t supposed to be monogamous creatures, but they also were not supposed to feed as excessively as Luffy had been doing. The demon had been so hard to control Law was forced to keep a mana bind around its teeth so it wouldn’t try and feed when he wasn’t looking. 

“Why?” Luffy whined as bitterly as he could. All these new rules weren’t fair and he missed his brothers. They wouldn’t starve him like this. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stared longingly at his human. Just a taste was all he needed, just a little bit. A snack would be enough. He debated on trying to feed while the human wasn’t looking. None of this would be a problem if the conditions of his ensnarement didn’t specify he couldn’t feed on any other human. 

“Because you are mine and I want to keep you around me, but I can’t do that with you right now, can I?” He knew that reason wasn’t his demon’s strong suit, but it had to know Law wasn’t trying to hurt it. He wanted to comfort his writhing incubus, but if he got too close it would just try feeding again, in futility. 

“Just let me feed off other people.” Luffy panted, out of breath. The pillow provided neither the friction he desired nor the right intensity of his human’s scent. Obviously doing everything faster and needier wasn’t working either. He moved his face from being pressed into the pillow to stare at his human. He licked his lips, if he could just get one taste maybe the human would allow that? Maybe? Just a small one? 

“Absolutely not. You are mine and will be taken care of by me.” The pupils of his demons eyes were glowing red, indicating it was close to losing control. They had been through this all morning. Law fed his incubus in the morning, it was only noon and it was already acting like this. “It’s only been four hours since you last fed. You can’t burn through your mana that fast, or you’re going to suffer like you are right now. I don’t want to watch you miserable, but you need to be trained.” He sighed, knowing his demon wasn’t going to like this answer. 

“Uhhhhhhggggg.” He started to sob into the pillow he was humping. His body was on fire and the human’s scent was clouding his brain. He didn’t want to be owned if he had to be weak and hungry the whole time. He wanted to be free, but if he left he’d starve. He didn’t know what to do, if he could just cum maybe he could think it through better. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make the pillow do any more than wet his appetite. He tried another time to vigorously fuck it, but still nothing different from slowly fucking it. He was rewarded with only a small tingle between his legs reminding him what he was missing out on. 

“You are only going to be fed twice a day. I told you this before, it’s not my fault you didn’t listen. It’s only been four hours and you’re acting like you’ve gone days. Most Incubi only feed a few times a week, so I know you’re fine.” Law said, though his demons behavior certainly suggested otherwise. He had never seen one this voracious. It started to cry when Law finished speaking as if it were in agony, but to the best of his knowledge the markings he stole from his incubus weren’t anywhere near poisoning him. It dawned on him that his demon had probably never experienced hunger.

Law knew his blood was potent enough to last even high tier demons a month or more. He could tell his incubus would have enough mana to live on as it was for at least three days. The warlock found it strangely impressive that even with the quality of his blood his familiar needed to feed as if Law were an ordinary human. It started chittering again, into the pillow. 

“Well I didn’t agree to that!” Luffy yelled angrily, he wanted to lash out but was too tired to attack. His whole body was exhausted and sore in a way he’d never encountered. “Why do you get to make all the decisions?! You were the one who decided to ensnare me! You should be the one to feed me properly! I never asked to be ensnared! I was just being nice and helping and you’re killing me for it. Humans are horrible! I hate you! You’re not a good person!” If he couldn’t attack physically at least he had his voice. 

“You have three days before you’d starve to death. You’re fine.” Law said, brushing the incubus off. He was being so dramatic. He? It was being so dramatic, Law corrected his thoughts. 

“How would you feel if you were three days from starving to death?” Luffy spat out bitterly. “Just because humans can go a month without eating doesn’t mean they aren’t tortured by it!” How could his human be so stupid. All of this was obvious, either he was evil or dumb, no in between. Why’d he have to smell so good if he was so terrible? Why’d he have to taste so good? His eyes glazed over as he found himself staring at his human’s neck, but his teeth wouldn’t drop down. He yelled, because it was all he had control of right now. 

Did it really work the same way? Law pondered for a bit, he never had enough interest in incubi to rigorously study them. It was true they tended to feed every few days, but that wasn’t because they would die on the third day, that was just when they started to feel hungry. How long could they go without dying? He frowned drawing his attention back to his incubus currently throwing a fit. 

He wasn’t sure if backing down and feeding the thing would fuck up its training. It couldn’t be eating like this, but was it even possible to avoid? He bit his lip indecisively. “Alright, come here.” He said, defeated. Three days from starvation did sound pretty bad when put that way, he would need to find something to help his incubus feed less. 

Luffy straddled his human as fast as he was given permission, hungrily kissing his neck. It tasted so good and was only a taste. He tried letting his teeth drop down, but Law’s stupid mana was still preventing it. He moved his head from his human’s neck to glare impatiently at the man. 

“Slow down.” Law said. “I can’t be feeding you every four hours, you have to promise you’ll control your mana use a little better than just now. Are you going to promise?” His incubus looked conflicted, clenching its jaw a few times, before slowly nodding its head, desperate. “Alright, I’m going to let you eat, but you need to behave.” He rested his hand on the back of its head, stroking the soft hair as he gently pushed it towards his neck. 

Luffy moaned as soon as his teeth dropped down and sunk them into the warm inviting neck. The blood was better than anything he’d ever tasted before. It was exactly like a drug. He’d tried drugs before, they weren’t even as good. Stupid human didn’t even have his pants off, how was he supposed to feed like this, he didn’t have anything to fuck. He whined aggressively in the back of his throat. 

His demon rocked against him, he knew it wanted fucked. Being fed on by a starving, horny, incubus made it near impossible not to have sex. He sighed, recognizing Luffy needed both if he was trying to ration his reserves again. He?

Luffy didn’t care how or when it happened, but the humans pants were thankfully off and he was pushing himself into the incubus. His eyes crossed momentarily as this was what he needed. He could feel the human trying to force his will onto Luffy, wanting him to cum fast. It was difficult to fight, he was so hungry, he didn’t want it to be over as soon as it started. He lost the battle though, and came in what felt like seconds after he finally got some food. 

He sat there panting, enjoying the human still in him, he didn’t want him to leave. He lapped at the last traces of blood on his human’s neck before the wound healed completely, barring him from anymore. He was already horny again, this wasn’t enough food. “One more time.” He panted out, rocking his hips against the human, clenching and releasing himself over the man’s member. He wasn’t bad at being an incubus! His pride was on the line. He was a failure if he couldn’t tempt the human again. 

Law had wanted it to be over, not because it wasn’t the single most enjoyable thing he had ever experienced ... it was. He just couldn’t stop feeling like a bad owner, caving to his familiars appetite with no backbone. Being inside his demon was blinding. It was moving frantically up and down his length as it bit his neck to feed again. 

A bite from an incubus could make the duration of its feeding time feel like an unending climax, when the incubus wanted it to be that way, as Luffy did at the moment. It was too much to hold himself back and he sunk his teeth into his demon’s neck, earning himself a hot little gasp of surprise against his own. Even its blood was nirvana. Law’s eyes fluttered.

Luffy tried his best to make his human last longer, but they seemed equally matched and ended up coming together despite both of them trying to control the duration of the feeding in opposite directions. He released a satisfied sigh into his human’s neck before burying his nose in it and breathing in as deeply as he could. He could definitely do this a couple more times, but his human pulled out. He groaned in annoyance. 

“I know, I know.” Law mumbled, rubbing his demon’s back. Quickly he made sure his familiars teeth wouldn’t drop down again, he didn’t need to be caught off guard a second time. “Let me know when you’ve calmed down enough.” He said, holding Luffy closer to his chest. Even if he was a handful, he was still Law’s and Law did care about him. A lot, now that he thought about it. 

Luffy sighed happily at the attention he was receiving, not keeping track of what was being said. He tried to feed again, but his teeth wouldn’t come out, so he settled on licking at his human’s neck instead. It wasn’t the same, but it was better than nothing. He rocked his hips against Law, hoping he could entice him again. 

“No, Luffy.” Law said flatly. Of course he’d need to restrain his incubus, again. What a fucking handful, literally. The small thing whined as if he was still just as hungry. He was the definition of insatiable. “I thought you’d enjoy cuddling afterwards, but if you can’t control yourself I can leave you back on the bed.” He warned.

“No! No! I’ll be good I swear.” Luffy said, terrified of being away. It was strange, he didn’t usually need to feed this much. He fed a lot, sure, especially for an incubus, but one feeding with his human was equivalent to hundreds of feedings with normal ones. It was scary that he didn’t know where it was all going after he consumed it. He didn’t know how to tell his human this and all he wanted to do was fuck again. He was about ready to cry, again, already frustrated. Again.

Law could feel tears coming from his incubus, as he pressed his face against Law’s neck. He was apologizing over and over again, saying he’d be good. Something was very wrong. This looked like the type blood poisoning few could produce. Fixing the problem was going to be difficult, but he wasn’t going to get rid of his incubus. Law swallowed hard, Luffy would die if he got disowned.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault, Luffy. Something is wrong.” It was honestly devastating to see the incubus acting this way, he never wanted to hurt the little demon. He had just wanted to keep it safe and close. He kissed the top of the head resting against him. “I’m going to fix it, but I don’t know what to do with you in the meantime.” Caging him in mana seemed cruel, but it wasn’t capable of behaving enough to take out. This was going to suck. 

“Luffy, I need you to listen very carefully, do you hear me?” Law grabbed his demon’s head forcing him to make eye contact, which only frenzied the poor thing turning its pupils red. Law was glad he had already sealed off its teeth. “The more I feed you the less mana you will have. You’re now down to two days before your name poisons us both. It will not go away if I release you. Your mana is going to deplete rapidly until you’re cured. I need you to go back to the pillow and let me fix this, can you do that?”

“Don’t make me do it.” Luffy sobbed, he just kept feeling worse. Now he had to go back to the pillow? None of this would have happened if the greedy human didn’t steal him. He hurt, his brain hurt, he was hungry. The emptiness only increased, he tried biting the human’s neck again, he was famished. He could feel himself losing control.

The reaction was about what he had expected. He couldn’t blame the little demon, it wasn’t its fault. He knew Luffy was better behaved than this. He hadn’t wanted to do this but Luffy gave him no choice. He bound the demon to the bed, it could move around on it freely enough to jump about if the demon wanted to, but it could not leave its confines. “I’m sorry. I’m going to fix this. You just need to wait a little longer.” He was pulled from his poor attempts at comforting by a knock on the door. He really didn’t need anyone else here now of all times.


	3. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

Luffy couldn’t stop himself from crying, he had never been in so much pain in his life. It wasn’t just physical pain, his heart ached for the warlock that left the room. All he had to comfort himself was a stupid pillow, he wanted to shred the thing, but it was the sole object he had access to that could provide a modicum of relief. He latched onto it returning to the position he had been in only a few minutes before. His body shook as he wailed into the pillow, he tried fucking it again, as if that would do any good. It didn’t.

It wasn’t an ideal time for someone to come to Law’s door. At first he had wanted to ignore the knock, but no one visited without good reason. He opened it to a pair of poorly disguised demons and immediately shut it, not wanting to deal with this tonight. The seal on the door should have been strong enough to keep two demons out, but these two were determined. The warlock had gotten lazy over the years with his security, but he didn’t think it’d ever be this much of a problem. His past seals weren’t this bad?

“You motherfucker.” Ace yelled, slamming himself against the door. It was sealed, but not impossible to get through. Who kidnaps a feral incubus? It’s sick, honestly. His brother had gotten himself in fucktons of trouble before, but never with a goddamn warlock. What the fuck. When he got his hands on that bitch he was going to tear it apart … burn it apart … he’d work out the details when he got to them. All that mattered was whoever did this was going to answer with their life.

“Well, so much for disguising ourselves.” Sabo said, watching as Ace got closer to breaking through the door. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why a warlock with mana like this had an incubus from the streets. Usually warlocks got their leisure incubi from expensive brothels. Taking a wild incubus off the streets home was, as far as Sabo knew, unheard of. 

They had made such an effort to find Luffy, because it only meant trouble. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but in the best case scenario this was a case of a warlock attempting to torture and kill an unaccounted for incubus. In the worst case scenario this warlock knew Luffy’s true identity. He had to contain the rage bubbling in his chest, losing his cool wasn’t going to save his brother.

“Luffy, we’re coming to get you, just hang on!” Ace yelled, as he finally got one of his fists through the door. A couple more of these and there wouldn’t be a door anymore. He was definitely going to set this house on fire, it was going to burn to the fucking ground. They had to send a message.

“You know we could try talking to it first.” Sabo said, as the door was ripped apart. He knew Ace wouldn’t listen to him, but it was worth a try. An explosion nearly threw him backwards as Ace started setting things on fire. The warlock’s mana was strong enough to stop the fire from catching, yet too weak to prevent its manifestation; this didn’t make sense.

Mana attempted to bind Ace, but he wasn’t fucking having it. Something was clearly wrong with the warlock if the fire demon was able to tear through its mana like this. Maybe it was drinking his brother dry, trying to heal itself, the sick fuck. He grated his teeth together furiously and shoved himself through the doorway, seeing nothing. He looked around, to an empty house. This wasn’t good.

“Careful, Ace, this isn’t your run-of-the-mill warlock, this one is high born.” Sabo said, still not entering the territory, knowing he would lose half of his strength if he did. He wasn’t sure what else the warlock was capable of, and it would be better to sneak his brother out, instead of facing the warlock head-on. Ace didn’t listen and started running through the house, setting the floor on fire as he walked. He couldn’t say he wasn’t warned.

Law was fucked, the curse draining Luffy had starting to poison him, if he hadn’t let Luffy feed again he wouldn’t feel like this. The blood poisoning must have taken 1/3rd of their mana reserves every single feeding and Luffy had fed, a lot. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that wasn’t typical behavior for an incubus and had it been any other he would have known something was wrong, but Luffy was strong. Any other incubus would already be long dead. Luffy was ensnared so his brothers couldn’t kill Law without killing Luffy as well, he had that going for him. He needed to wait until they saw Luffy ensnared, before talking to them.

Ace could smell his brother, but it was faint. This freak was definitely sucking his brother dry. “Luffy!” He yelled again. The fire demon knew Luffy was near, so why wasn’t he saying anything? How sick was he? Ace grew hotter, were this house unprotected it would already be torched. 

He came up on a closed door and could feel that was where his brother was. He steadied himself, preparing for the worst. There was no telling what shape Luffy would be in. He could be maimed, he could be cut up, Ace shivered at possibilities he didn’t want to consider and opened the door.

He clenched his jaw and slammed his fist through the nearby wall. Luffy was passed out and leaking mana as if there was nothing holding it in. This warlock was going to fucking get it. He did a double-take, where the fuck was Luffy’s name? He didn’t have any of his markings. Eyes widened in a mix of disbelief and wrath. “The fucker ensnared him.” He yelled at Sabo, not caring if he was heard.

Ensnared, Sabo thought, walking into the house at his brother’s call. He wasn’t going to get out of losing half his strength, but how were they going to get a warlock to give an incubus back its name? There were char marks leading the way to his brothers. “Then we need to capture the warlock, not kill it.” Sabo said as he neared. Luffy was worse than the blonde had thought he’d be, he no longer had enough mana to stay awake. Closing his eyes in disgust he turned away, he would murder whatever was responsible for this. 

“Ace, calm down. The warlock didn’t do this.” The blonde said, trying to take his own advice. He hadn’t seen anything like this before, but knew they needed to get Luffy help or he would die soon. Running a hand through his hair he tried to think as Ace howled and broke anything he could touch. He was glad his brother calmed down like he was asked. “We understand the situation. You can come out now.” Sabo said, knowing the warlock would hear him. 

Sabo walked over to his unconscious brother taking a look at him. Luffy’s blood was poisoned so severely it would kill a named demon in a week. This wasn’t the work of a warlock, this was a demon’s doing. Only named demons were strong enough to cast a curse like this and the only named demon anywhere near them was … indestructible. “Ace, a demon did this.”

“WHAT!?” Ace roared, flipping over a dresser sending clothes and shards of wood flying. There wasn’t enough shit to break in here to adequately express how he was feeling. “Why would a demon poison Luffy?” He asked.

“No, Luffy wasn’t the one carrying it.” Sabo said, continuing to look his small brother over. “He got this from feeding. Still, whoever did it wanted to kill the warlock using the familiar. If we know whose curse it is, we can cure it.” He turned to the warlock as he felt him near, glaring through red pupils. Luffy would not be in this position had this warlock not decided to ensnare a wild incubus like an insane person. It was taking everything out of him not to kill this man.

Law cleared his throat, earning glares from both the demons, “How can I help?” Law asked, nervously creeping up on them as they had both calmed down. He was weakened and these demons were strong. The freckled one acted out the most, but he wasn’t the one Law was afraid of. The slightly taller demon had an aura screaming seraphic nobility. The last thing Law wanted to do was piss it off. When Luffy talked about having brothers Law hadn’t expected a demon from the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy to walk in. Who the fuck would expect that from a feral incubus? He got it, he made a mistake. It happens.

“Oh, I’m going to fucking kill you.” Ace said setting the air around them on fire. Sabo, held his hand in front of his chest, shaking his head no. “… Eventually.” He finished, glaring at the guy. Warlocks walk around like they fucking own the place.

“Enough.” Sabo said, eyes pointing at Luffy, to remind everyone what they needed to be focused on. “Which family taught you to manipulate mana?” He asked, keeping his voice even as he imagined crushing the warlocks skull in his hand. Somewhat soothing. Perhaps he would get a chance after Luffy was safe.

Law didn’t want anything to do with the people he learned mana manipulation from and had done his best to avoid them. “Donquixote.” He admitted, unwillingly. 

“Kaido.” Ace and Sabo said together in unison.

Ace slammed his head into a wall, too upset to think. “You let my brother get cursed by Kaido?” He said voice loud enough to shake the nearby window. He grabbed the warlock by its shirt, before remembering he couldn’t do anything without hurting Luffy so he threw it back.

“It wont be an easy process, but if it was Kaido we can cure him.” Sabo said, throwing Luffy over his shoulder and walking out of the house. No one was going to like this news.


	4. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

Waking up in the place he shared with his brothers was a relief, until he remembered he was ensnared. There wasn’t much he could do about it though, he was too tired to find his human. His eyes struggled to stay open for longer than a few seconds and his head wouldn’t raise off the pillow it was set on. Luffy had never felt this way before, weak enough to actually consider himself sick? He didn’t even know he was capable of feeling … fragile? He lost track of how many times he dozed off or maybe he never had track of it to begin with.

Luffy’s name had only recently stopped poisoning Law and he was using his awake time to study incubi so as not to make a similar mistake again. The only problem was Luffy didn’t seem to behave like any incubi written in the plethora of books Sabo owned. Out of all things that would have information on demons he’d expect it to be a demon of Sabo’s caliber. 

Occasionally he would find himself by Luffy’s bed, watching him sleep, waiting for him to wake up. It had been a few days since the incident occurred, he had expected Luffy awake by now.

Law had done most of the work when it came to healing Luffy. Sabo had the instructions but was no doctor. It wasn’t as difficult as Sabo had made it out to be, solely because the blonde had instructions. Were Law by himself it would be a close call, best case scenario. 

To repay Sabo he helped make various other remedies while consciously keeping track of their components for future use. The demon seemed mildly, if you squint, forgiving after that. 

After the tenth day he found himself in Luffy’s room watching him rest again. He didn’t exactly look peaceful with his face twisted up in discomfort. “Luffy?” Law asked, slightly shaking the demon’s arm. To his relief, his eyes opened to look back at Law’s, pupils red, eyes glazed over. 

“La-aw.” Luffy moaned out, his human smelled so good. The room was coated in the man’s mana, as he was concerned he was at a buffet. His stupid body wouldn’t do what he was telling it to though much to the demon’s annoyance. 

“I know, I know, you’re hungry.” Law sighed, keeping the demon pinned with mana so he wouldn’t wear himself out. He locked the door with a seal, before heading over to the starved demon. He was going to be ravenous. “Come here.” He mumbled lifting the demon onto his lap after sitting on the bed.

Luffy wasn’t about to waste any time. His fangs dropped down as he bit into Law’s neck not waiting for permission. This was the human’s fault anyway, he thought bitterly. With one hand he steadied himself the other he removed his human’s pants. Law should really come pre-peeled before feeding him, it was a hassle and he was h u n g e r y. 

Biting Law immediately got him hard as Luffy refused to win this battle of wits, he was getting fed one way or the other. He felt like he hadn’t eaten in years, decades even. Lining Law up he pushed the man in, without warning or preparation, which made his human gasp. It was the best sound, Luffy wished he could have kept a copy of it on something to listen to over and over again. 

Perhaps he lost a little bit of his control as he rapidly moved himself up and down on his human, sucking at his blood possibly a little fast. Everything felt too good to stop though, his mind went blank as he fed, listening to the husky pants Law made. 

The human probably came twice before he bound the demon with mana restraining him from continuing, just before he was about to finish again, uhg. He tried desperately to get some friction by clenching and unclenching around Law. The human’s eyes rolled up and he was momentarily distracted from whatever he was about to do. Luffy continued this until he finally came, relaxing at last. He sighed, sated. 

“Oh you think we’re done now that you’re full huh? After what you just pulled?”Law slammed his hips into the incubus, who only moaned happily. “I need to finish.” He nearly unsheathed himself, before gently pressing himself back in.

Law knew the demon enjoyed fast and rough sex, it was all he knew how to do based on Law’s experience with him. Granted this could have something to do with the poisoning, Luffy always fed quickly when stalking Law. He knew that much. 

The demon wanted instant gratification, sex wasn’t about pleasure to incubi, they just want to feed on mana. Law knew Luffy had no patience and hated when things got drawn out based on his observations of the imp. 

Law didn’t want that, fast sex wasn’t good enough for him. He slowly, with as little movement he could manage, pulled himself a small way out. Barely enough to notice Law had moved at all, then did the same back inwards. The demon was panting, flushed, eyes closed and fists clenched tightly, he was trying to make Law go faster, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

The human was a torturer, there was no other way to look at it. No one wants to take teeny tiny baby bites of the best piece of meat ever, it ruins the taste! You need bigger pieces to fully appreciate the flavor and you need them fast! That’s what any feeding is like! Stupid Law didn’t understand that and would rather watch something rot before he actually decides to eat it. That’s probably why he looks so sickly. Serves him right. 

In his months of stalking Law, Luffy had come to learn the man was a doctor, something to do with human hearts and other stuff. He hadn’t exactly connected the dots on what that meant when it came to knowledge of the body. 

Law was doing everything he could to tease Luffy, the pleasure was making him an incoherent mess. Why would anyone draw stuff like this out so long. His cock had been weeping the entire time, whenever he got close to finishing the human prevented it. It was like eating but never getting full, there’s nothing satisfying. And yet something about it was strangely tender, the human was holding him against the bed gently with his body, allowing his mana to do the real restraining.

Law’s hands moved up and down Luffy’s sides, it was obvious the demon had never been touched this way. Who else would have mana strong enough to hold him down? It was laughable, the demon would absolutely never allow this and it made Law ache with lust. 

He liked being first, he liked being best, he liked winning. In his book, this was a win, he was having his way with an incubus of equal strength to himself. Luffy didn’t seem to be able to speak as Law could tell the incubus wanted to beg for him to hurry up, but only moans and the elusive gasp came out of his demon’s glistening lips, recently parted after his last gasp. 

“Yeah, bet your body is pretty confused, huh?” Law said balancing himself on his elbows to look down at his incubus. Somehow it was exciting to let the thing know it was being dominated. “Have you ever lasted this long before?” He asked smirking. He already knew the answer.

Human ... asking him a question. His human? Question. Two questions. That’s too many. Luffy looked up through blurry eyes at his handsome human, but that was the only answer he could give to whatever was asked, the only sounds that would come out weren’t the right ones. 

Law kissed the demon’s forehead, he hadn’t known creatures of the night that could in good faith be described as adorable. Luffy was one of the few exceptions, especially with how disoriented he was. 

He leaned his head down, close to Luffy’s ear, breathing hot air on it, before licking along the shell. “If you answer me I’m let you feed.” He whispered. “Have you ever lasted this long before?” He gently nipped the demon’s earlobe earning him a pleased groan. 

Feed? Feeding. Me? Luffy’s fangs tried dropping down but couldn’t. With pupils red he glared at the human for lying. He growled in frustration. 

Law grabbed his demon’s head, to give it a little shake, clicking his tongue a few times. “No, no, no.” He said, pretending to pout. “You keep forgetting who is in charge here. You don’t growl at your owner.” He gently slapped the side of Luffy’s cheek, as he harshly shoved himself back in. 

He moved fast and with as much force as the incubus seemed to want. He really spoiled the thing. He let his demon feed one last time as they neared the end. “Come.” He commanded, finally releasing into his demon while the imp came on his chest, following orders. 

“Good boy.” He said laying down on top of Luffy, not ready to pull out. He set his head on top of the other and rubbed them together protectively before kissing the side of his face. He ghosted his lips over the pair beneath him. Luffy’s breath hitched as he pulled away. 

“Sleepy.” Luffy mumbled, one eye half open. That was weirdly exhausting the way his human decided to feed him this time. He was still trying to catch his breath, unsure whether he liked what happened or not. It was new and he did like new things, but it wasn’t as fun as when he had all the control. That way he didn’t have to wait for permission. Ensnarement was confusing.

“Go ahead, get some sleep.” Law said placing a kissing on top of the demon’s head, he pulled out causing the imp to whimper. He got up for a towel to clean the two of them off, drenching it in warm water from a sink in the room’s bathroom, he wrung it out and got to work on wiping Luffy off. He would need a shower later, Law would see to that after his own. 

He walked back into the room looking around for his clothes. In a blur and a slight lapse of concentration, Luffy had jumped on him from behind and bit into Law. This wouldn’t do. His mana forced the demon’s fangs back into its mouth and restrained his arms up. “That’s not being very good, is it?” He asked, pinching Luffy’s lips together a few times as he talked. 

He sat down on the bed, sighing as he stared at the incubus who had the audacity to look genuinely confused. “Do you understand what you’ve done wrong?” He asked patiently. 

Luffy didn’t get it, the human had said he was the demon’s only source of food and now wasn’t going to feed him? He shook his head no while trying to pull himself free. 

“I said before I would only feed you twice a day. If I feed you so soon after the first you’ll just be hungry later.” He said before his voice became scolding. “You do not feed without my permission ever. I’m going to have to punish you so you understand you’ve done something wrong.” He scowled, almost forgot this incubus was untrained. 

“You’re not the boss of me. I didn’t tell you to ensnare me, you did that on your own and now you’re going to act all high and mighty like I’m so below you. You’re a Hippocrat!” He yelled as loudly as he could, because everything was so stressful. Law made a dumb smug face when Luffy stopped to take a breath of air. 

“I am the boss of you. I own you under demon and warlock law. You’re not below me, but you are mine.” He growled the last word to make his point as his mana dragged the incubus over his lap. He laid a hand over its bottom, rubbing it in a way that immediately had the demon’s full attention. He concentrated aggressive mana in the hand on Luffy, enough it barely sting the demon, not wanting to seriously hurt it. 

It flinched at the mana coming from Law’s hand, unsure what to make of it. “You do not feed without permission. Do you understand?” He asked, playfully smacking his hand over the imp’s cheek it had just rested on. 

“Eh?” Luffy said startled at the strange burning that came from his human's hand. It felt only just uncomfortably hot. 

“I said,” Law slapped the other cheek with slightly more force, “Do you understand me?” The demon yelped at the second slap, wiggling its hips to get away. Law and his mana held the incubus firmly though. 

“No!” Luffy said defiantly in a raised voice. Now his ass really burned, he moved his hands to rub it, but was stopped by Law’s mana. 

“Luffy, feeding without permission is naughty. We don’t do that.” He said, slapping the first cheek as hard as the second one had been hit, earning him another surprised yelp. “Until you understand what you’ve done wrong I can’t let you down.” 

Luffy whined the burning was really distracting from the erection he’d developed over the course of being on Law’s lap. “I was hungry.” He defended himself. Since when was it illegal to eat? 

Law clicked his tongue at Luffy’s excuse, slapping the second cheek a bit more forcefully than before. The demon hissed this time. “Being hungry is not permission.” He said rubbing each cheek with the charged hand as if he was being comforting, but he knew it stung the demon who twitched at the action. 

“I won't do it again.” Luffy grumbled quietly under his breath, angry at Law’s treatment of him. His skin was throbbing where Law’s hand rest.

“What was that?” Law said, a smile in his voice, as he lightly slapped the first cheek again.

Luffy hissed loudly, his butt already hurt and he already said what Law wanted him to so why wasn’t he let up? “I said I won't do it again!” He yelled. 

“Won't do what again?” Law asked, repeating the action, this time the demon moaned. He could feel the demon’s cock leaking over his lap. The little incubus seemed to like this more than it knew. 

“Won't..feedwithoutpermission...” He mumbled, blinded by lust.

“Such a good boy.” Law cooed, tightly wrapping a hand around the demon’s cock and stroking it. The incubus panted hoarsely in the back of its throat as Law continue the motion. “Was that so hard?” He teased, picking up the pace of his hand. “You need to learn how to manage your mana. You’re not feeding until morning.” He said, listening to the incubus as it neared orgasm. “But I can give you this nice little reward.” He said as he forced the demon to cum. 

“Ahgck” Climaxing from a hand was the worst. It felt like a sarcastic present. He liked receiving physical attention, but not in such a demeaning way. He felt himself pulled onto the bed surrounded by his human’s arms. They were spooning, which he wanted to enjoy but his ass only burned worse when held close to Law’s body. What a mean thing to do. Human’s are terrible. He squirmed trying to move himself into a less painful position. 

“This is part of the punishment.” Law said, holding Luffy against him. “You don’t ever do that again or you’ll feel this but worse.” He threatened gently, rubbing himself against the demon’s bottom making him groan.

The pain in his ass, literally, lingered for the rest of the night. The entire time Law slept Luffy was reminded of the stinging. He wanted to say he hated it but it just made him hungry. He couldn’t wait for Law to wake up and feed him. He could really use that pillow right about now to pass the agonizing time. With as horny as he was he would have resorted to fucking his hand, but Law had forbidden that as part of the ensnarement contract. The closest Law allowed was the pillow which wasn’t anywhere near. 

Why did this human have to smell so good. He could just ask Rayleigh to force Law to release him, but he didn’t want to be separated. He just wanted to be fucked more regularly was that so much to ask for?


	5. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

It had been weeks since Luffy was poisoned by his human’s cursed blood. Personally, he felt fine, almost back to normal, but Law wasn’t very convinced. He was always such a nag. He even managed to make feeding boring just to make a stupid point. 

So he had said he owned Law, It’s not like he was wrong. It’s not like Luffy got poisoned every single time Law starved or was injured. If Law wanted to talk about ownership, as far as he was concerned Law was his human. It’s not like he was covered in Law’s tattoos, oh no. Law was covered in his name, his tattoos, his markings. Law didn’t really like facing the music. 

Sure Luffy had no choice in whether or not Law was his ... It’s not like he wasn’t thinking about it before it happened. Law had the best mana he’d ever tasted and it was all for him, only him. Luffy smiled to himself as he pressed his face into Law’s pillow and inhaled deeply. Ah. This is the only smell he ever needed, it was perfect. 

“You can smell all you like, but when you’re done I’m washing those.” Tattooed hand pointed to the pillow his little demon was attempting to drown himself in. His head shot up, eyes wide and defiant. 

“Why do you have to wash something every week, it’s only just starting to smell like you. I’m not letting you!” Clinging tightly to the pillow, Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law. “Just try and take it! Your mana binds wont even work on me.” 

Law didn’t appreciate how obstinate his incubus was. He thought the longer he had the demon the better behaved it would become. No. Not Luffy. Food poisoning being the only reason Luffy was ever that easy to control, now he would have to work at tiring out the relentless imp, to make him even marginally compliant.

“Tch.” Turning his head away from the demon’s gaze was the only way for him to think clearly. “You are my familiar, that makes you my property.” He didn’t have to look to feel the anger radiating off the bed. “When I say we’re washing the pillowcases that means,” He switched the pillow out with the air near his hand, “We’re washing the pillowcases.” 

The incubus hopped out of the bed and snatched the pillow out of Law’s hand while he blinked. By the time his human opened his eyes back up Luffy was already in bed rubbing his face into the pillow. “I can play that game too, you know.” He tilted his head to look down his nose at the human, to show he was superior and won. 

“Fine. Whatever. You can have it for now.” Law threw his hands towards the ceiling before picking up things the demon had thrown or misplaced on the floor. “Would it kill you to put stuff away when you’re done using it?” he shot a glare at the demon cuddling his pillow. He looked deceptively cute. Why did Law have to fall for the most annoying monster he’d ever met ... with blood so sweet ... eyes so big, so round, so vibrant. 

“No.” Why would Law ask something with an obvious answer. He is a doctor isn’t he? So shouldn’t he know? Unless this had something to do with the poison? His face went from confused to worried. “Unless?” He looked up at Law for the answer. His human knew everything. 

Law threw a dirty shirt at the incubus, acting like he might actually die. He shook his head. The demon looked elated, releasing a tiny sound that may loosely be described as a squeal if one took liberties with the word. He began rubbing his face all over the shirt, before putting it on. It was far too big for him, nearly touching his knees. 

Luffy finally caught Law’s line of vision after trying for some time. He licked his lips, dropping his eyelids, face heating up. “Lets fuck.” The smell of the shirt was enough to make him hungry. 

Law seriously considered the request, “No, I don’t think so. You’re still healing, too much sex could be bad for you. We’re sticking with the usual schedule.” He yanked the dirty shirt off his incubus to throw it in a laundry basket. Demons didn’t have the highest concerns for the cleanliness of fabrics. 

Luffy glared at Law, first he took the pillow and now the shirt?! He swatted at the man, hand just barely missing him. “You suck!” 

“You just showered, I don’t want you in dirty clothes. What’s so hard to understand about that?” Law was rubbing his temples, he already had a headache and it would only get worse the more Luffy tried bullying his way into Law’s head. “No!” he said it as firmly as he could, to drive home the fact that it wasn’t happening. 

“Law?” Luffy was looking at him curiously. 

“Mm?” 

“Law.” Luffy said deeper, trying to coax the man into looking back at him. It was easier to get what he wanted when Law looked him in the eyes. He could tell it somewhat worked, because his human’s face was starting to turn pink.

Law couldn’t decide if it would hurt to fuck the incubus again. On the one hand the poisoning was severe enough that any other demon would have died. Both of them were lucky things worked out the way they did. Law knew Luffy was still suffering from the poisoning, because he could feel it himself. On the other hand the little demon smelled so good and was so willing and ready to please.

Before Law made up his mind Luffy was already wrapping his arms around the warlock. He was so glad he could still keep the demon’s fangs from popping out, but the imp’s breath was so warm and sweet against his neck. 

He could feel himself losing control and wanted to shove Luffy off, but couldn’t bring himself to. Why was he denying himself the pleasure he rightfully owned? No, no, no. Those are Luffy’s thoughts. 

The incubus moaned, light, breathy. It was too much. Picking up the demon had the naughty thing gladly wrapping his legs around Law. 

Law set him back on the bed. “No!” He said, this time waving his finger at Luffy whose eyes were red and disappointed. 

“You’re no fun.” Luffy mumbled going back to hug the pillow. Something inside him just felt sad and empty. He’d been feeling this way since he was ensnared and wasn’t sure if it was the curse or if being ensnared just hurt. 

It would go away when Law was being affectionate, or when he fed, but outside of that he just felt miserable.

He hadn’t even been allowed out of the house at all since they got back. Luffy was used to always being around someone and fucking whenever he wanted to, he was always so hungry. Now it was just he and Law, when the man was even here ...

Law was gone so frequently doing things more important and wouldn’t even take Luffy because of the stupid poisoning that was LAW’S fault and he was getting punished for it when he didn’t even do anything wrong. He just tried to help Law not get hurt. Why did he have to get hurt for that?

On top of being left alone all the time Law wouldn’t even let Luffy have things that smelled like him. He also got rejected constantly by the only person he could feed on. The only person he ever saw. This was hard. This was too hard. He couldn’t stop himself from crying at that. Was he not a good incubus? Would he ever get to go back out into the world? Did Law not like him? Was he doing something wrong? He could fix it if Law ever let him feel his thoughts. 

He hid his face in the pillow that would soon also be taken from him. He didn’t want Law to know he was crying, but it hurt. He didn’t even know what this feeling was, but he wanted to claw inside his chest to remove it. 

Law came back into the room after starting a load of laundry. Luffy looked like he was sleeping, which was probably for the best. Upon turning to take care of other things around the house he heard quiet little squeaks coming from the incubus. Dreaming?

“I don’t want to be ensnared anymore.” Luffy sobbed into the pillow, mostly to himself. He was alone so much he sometimes just talked to hear a voice. It wasn’t fun. Everything had been awful. Everything’s awful. He couldn’t shake the urge to shove his hand through his chest to rip out the human’s heartbeat, even though he knew that wasn’t how it worked. 

Not dreaming. The poor thing didn’t understand how sick he still was. Law would let him go as soon as he was no longer poisoned, if that’s what he wanted, but he couldn’t let him loose into the world like this. 

He gently laid down next to Luffy, pulling him into a hug. “I know you don’t want to be ensnared, but you really are still sick.” Maybe reasoning like this would work? 

Lonely. Isolated. Sad. Those three words repeated over and over again in Luffy’s head. He was trying to keep his breathing even, he really was, but it was getting difficult. The pressure in his chest was unbearable. This was all he had to look forward to? A pity hug from someone who didn’t even want him? He couldn’t pull in breaths big enough to calm himself down, they just got more and more shallow. “hurts.” 

Could demons have panic attacks? Law wasn’t sure. “Hey...” He said softly, kissing the top of Luffy’s head. “Do you want to tell me what hurts?” 

“All of it.” Luffy went to shove his hand through his chest, maybe the pain would help. He was dizzy and nauseous and everything else. He needed to get rid of the heartbeat. 

Blood was everywhere, Law himself could feel pain. Luffy was too quick and too strong for Law to stop him from hurting himself. What the hell just happened? He sat up to take a look at the demon, on his side, no longer crying, his face just looked empty. 

His eyes travelled further down he could see a hole through Luffy’s shirt, and his hand covered in blood. “Fuck, what did you do? You need to feed, right now.” The small body under him didn’t even react to the words said. 

“It didn’t help.” Luffy could still feel all the pressure and unexplained things from before, but now there was a hole in his chest. At least the outside matched the in. He wanted to repeat the process to see if more was better. 

“Hurting yourself is only going to make things worse.” Law was trying to sound as calm and conforting as possible, but if Luffy did start going berserk he would have a hell of a time trying to stop it. “Come on, you had wanted to feed before. Why not anymore? You need to heal.” 

“Don’t want to.” 

Law bit his lip. He wasn’t sure how it would effect Luffy’s mental state if he was forced into doing anything more. “I just want to help, if we talk about it we can figure it out together, ok? You get as much of a say.” He wasn’t sure if he had worded anything properly. 

Luffy’s eyes brightened. “You don’t hate me?” His clean hand wiped the drying tears off his face. 

“No, I could never hate you.” Law said, crawling on top of Luffy, straddling him. He leaned down planting kisses on the side of Luffy’s face. They were apologies, as best he could make them. “Please feed, we can talk about this. I’ll make it better. I don’t want to hurt you like this. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He placed his lips on Luffy’s neck. 

“You’re not going to punish me?” The tone of Luffy’s voice had guilt crashing down upon him. 

“No.” He whispered. 

Luffy placed a tentative lick on Law’s neck, seeing if the man was tricking him. He was rewarded with a relieved sigh, which calmed his own nerves. He bit down, instant comfort. 

Normally feeding aroused him, but today it just made him sleepy. He felt himself dozing off while lapping at the blood. It was getting all over his face, normally he was better about not making a mess, because it annoyed Law. 

“I’m s-rnmmm” Luffy tried apologizing for making a mess everywhere, he hadn’t meant to. The words didn’t come out right so he just hoped Law would get what he meant. 

“Ok, here we go.” Law could feel the smaller male’s motor skills deteriorate. He lightly tugged Luffy away from his neck and laid him down on the bed, taking note of how absolutely fucked everything was. The bed looked like a murder had just taken place. That mattress was definitely ruined. Luffy’s shirt was covered in blood, which had made its way onto Law, who was also covered in blood. 

He exhaled heavily, not even knowing where to begin cleaning up everything. Luffy’s eyes were partially opened, however vacant, listless. 

He tore Luffy’s shirt down the front to help him out of it. A wet shirt wouldn’t be very comfortable to sleep in. Luffy wasn’t conscious enough to register what was going on. 

Luffy felt warm and comfortable, everything smelled like Law. He inhaled slowly through his nose. “mm” He opened an eye slightly. 

“Luffy!” Law put maybe a little too much energy behind the name, but he had been so worried. He hadn’t cared about anyone this much since ... well anyway a long time. He threw his arms around the waking body, closing his eyes and breathing him in. He hadn’t eaten or slept much, this was all he had been waiting for. 

“mm morn-nng lah” Luffy said through a yawn. Getting hugged was nice. Law smelled even better than the blanket and pillows. His body felt sluggish and heavy so he just basked in the attention. They were like that for a long while, saying nothing. 

The demon’s stomach growled so Law sat up. “You haven’t fed in a few days, are you up to it right now?” Worry obvious in his eyes, normally he was so collected, but lately he couldn’t hide any of his feelings. 

“d-no mm sleepy.” Luffy was barely coherent enough for Law to understand. 

“Do you need more rest? Can I get you anything? Whatever you want.” 

The demons eyes lit up. “Meat!” 

“What kind of meat?” There were those big eyes. It melted his heart a bit, staring into them. They were more expressive than Law had words to describe. 

“Hhheh???” Luffy cocked his head to the side furrowing his eyebrows. “Are you ok? You’re lookin at me funny.” He tilted his head to the other side as if it would help him get a better understanding. 

“Yeah, I’m uh. I’m fine.” Law turned away. “Meat, right. Yeah.” 

Humans didn’t make much sense. Did Law say days since he last fed? He just closed his eyes for a minute. No? He had just fed before shutting his eyes? Wait wasn’t everything covered in blood? 

Luffy checked over himself and the blankets, feeling more alert. Everything was clean. He was even in a nice yellow t-shirt, definitely not the one he fell asleep in. Even the bed was nice. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I grabbed a bit of everything I had on hand.” Law set a tray on the bed next to Luffy.

The incubus didn’t even look up before immediately eating everything on the tray faster than Law thought possible. 

Mouth partially full of food, “Wohw ‘his i’really good!” Luffy swallowed. “Thank you!” There were few gifts better than meat. 

Normally Law would be disgusted by anyone talking with their mouth full, but today he was just happy Luffy woke up. He licked his thumb to wipe off whatever it was on the side of the imp’s face. 

Luffy’s eyes widened in shock at the action, mouth slightly agape. He knew Law didn’t like messy things very much. He didn’t know what to think; never been very good with words. “Wowww...” shock turned to amazement. 

“What?” Law said, wiping his thumb on a napkin. He told himself the napkin would have been too dry to do the trick ... and why would he want to lick a napkin, texture alone was horrible ... So maybe the whole incident made him appreciate Luffy more ...

“Y-you did all this for me?” Tears appeared in the corners of Luffy’s wide eyes. “I’ll do anything for you!” He blurted out, throwing his arms around the startled man. “I love you.” He was sure that’s what this feeling was. 

Law froze at the words, his stomach turned sour. He fucked up. He fucked up bad. He didn’t realize how human demons were until this point. He never thought they had the capacity for any sort of emotional depth. It was always taught they didn’t feel anything other than hunger. 

He felt like he was about to throw up. He treated Luffy like an object, that’s what he thought the incubus was. He tried fighting back his own tears, he had no right to cry after doing this to anyone. Still ... he couldn’t help it. “L-luffy ...” Fuck, he never choked up like this. 

Luffy pulled away, staring at Law with serious concern. “Did I say something you didn’t like?” He started wringing his hands together. “I can fix it. I’ll fix it. Tell me how? I don’t know?” He was scared, he’d never seen Law do much more than scowl. Was he broken? 

Law covered his eyes in his hand, trying to wipe away evidence of his emotions getting the better of him. He had no right to feel this way. None. “No, no, no, you’re fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He took Luffy’s hands in his own to stop the incubus from fidgeting with them.

“What’s wrong?”

“I ...” Law wasn’t sure he wanted to admit to Luffy what he’d done. “am happy you’re awake.” It wasn’t a lie, he was happy. Ecstatic even. He had to do better though. 

The right thing would be releasing Luffy as soon as he’s well again. It was a bitter realization, he had already gotten used to the idea of having the incubus forever. The fact that he wouldn’t be able to leave was previously comforting, given how every other relationship went, platonic, familial, or otherwise. He had liked that no matter how much he fucked up Luffy would still be there, would have to be there. 

That was before he knew ... that Luffy felt things just as much as he did. It took him a while because of the poisoning, the incubus hadn’t been himself; another avoidable trauma Luffy had to go through, because of him.

“Please don’t lie to me. I can feel your thoughts ... they’re unfiltered for the first time. You said we were going to talk, remember?” Luffy set the tray on the floor, and beckoned Law to come closer to him. 

As soon as Luffy managed to get Law to lie down, he put an arm around the man and pulled him tight against his chest. Burying his face in Law’s hair, smelled real good. Later. Later. “So let's talk.” his voice was barely a whisper.

“What’s there to say...” Law knew many things he should’ve said, but opening up to people wasn’t anything he ever did. As far as he could remember he held everything in. He had always been able to handle it, far worse things had happened ... but this was something Law caused, which was different. He took an oath to do no harm, but here he was treating a living, feeling, being like an object he owned. He wouldn’t have treated a cat as bad as he had been treating Luffy.

Luffy stroked Law’s side, the man was very tense. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He planted several chaste kisses on the back of Law’s neck. “I’ll wait until you’re ready to talk about it, we have all day!” 

“I’ve ... hurt you.” He was trying to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to make himself sound like the victim. He wasn’t. He should be comforting Luffy, not the other way around. “Took you for granted. ... treated you poorly. I’ll release you as soon as you’re better if that’s what you want. I’m sorry I did all of this to you. You deserve so much better.”

Luffy listened quietly, still running his hand along Law’s side. He knew Law liked that. 

“You can kill me afterwards if that would be any consolation. It would be justified.” 

“I wanted to be with you too. Maybe not like this. But I did. I followed you for a long time and I didn’t know why.” Luffy gave Law a quick squeeze. “Look. The past doesn’t matter. Lets just start over.”

He knew Luffy couldn’t lie, but he was still so paranoid. Had he always been this ... compassionate? Why didn’t he see it. Why didn’t he want to see it. “I don’t want to hurt you like this ever again.” 

“I know.” Luffy said cheerfully. The talk went good. Everything was better now. He shoved his face into Law’s neck to be closer. He really was in love. He didn’t even want to feed, he just wanted to hold his human. The heartbeat that had caused him so much pain now made him feel warm.


	6. Lethargy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

Law stroked the scar under Luffy’s eye as he slept, wondering how a demon could be scarred. It would take a lot to leave something lasting like this on the sleeping male’s body. 

Only a demon stronger than Luffy could have done this, which surprisingly left a small list of perpetrators. Law wanted to hurt whoever did this. 

He brushed the hair out of Luffy’s face, careful not to wake him. He looked so peaceful like this. He ghosted his thumb over the scarred cheek again kissing the revealed forehead. 

Law never slept much before this. He didn’t have to sleep, but also didn’t enjoy it … that is before he got to spend the night holding Luffy. He found himself looking forward to bedtime.

Luffy was rarely still and when awake would become increasingly horny the more attention Law gave him. That would eventually fade as the curse wore off, though he had no idea when that would be. 

It was nice to just have him there, to watch him calmly breath, relaxed and safe. He traced his index finger along Luffy’s lips. They were so soft, he’d never get tired of doing this. He hadn’t imagined it would be possible for him to care this much about another person again. Yet, here he was. 

It had been months since Luffy had been poisoned and he still wasn’t better. That didn’t sit right with Law. Luffy was strong and healed fast, the lingering curse implied it hadn’t been lifted at all. 

Sabo had assured him the treatment they had given Luffy was the best he knew of and Law had no reason not to trust him. The guy loved Luffy, they really were family. The brothers frequently visited to check up on Luffy. Both professed concern over the unrelenting condition their little brother was in. 

Law could think of only a few people old and powerful enough to have an idea of what to do. They were all horrible, which meant he’d have to go to the source and that would not be an easy thing to do. Law was weakened by the curse as well. If the two had been in top condition this wouldn’t have been much of a problem. 

He’d have to do it though. It was his fault Luffy was in this condition, even if unknowingly, Law needed to take responsibility for the curse and fix it. Unfortunately, Luffy would never let him go alone and he could no longer reliably keep the incubus out of his head, in all honesty he didn’t even mind that part anymore. 

Being open with someone else was new and relieving. He felt ... less stressed? Cared about? Still, guilt ate at him. In the back of his head he told himself Luffy only acted this way, because he was ensnared. He had forced his will to be loved onto the incubus ... He shouldn’t be happy about that, it was a grotesque violation of personal autonomy. 

He kissed Luffy’s forehead again, trying to apologize to the sleeping incubus. He wouldn’t feel right about any of this until Luffy was rightfully free. Things like this should be of each party’s own volition. 

If he wasn’t so fucking arrogant ... Luffy had told him to stop beating himself up over this ... He was going to do the right thing, he couldn’t take back what he’d done. 

“mm lawww...” Luffy moaned quietly in his sleep. Definitely a sex dream. 

He now partially understood the sexual needs of his sleeping companion. Luffy didn’t think of sex as anything more than food. Law wondered if he could change that. All those noises and that histrionic behavior because he had been starving, literally.

To this day Luffy was still terribly malnourished. His self-control was incredible–likely the only thing keeping them alive. If Luffy fed too much all mana consumed would leach out of both their bodies. They had gotten a little carried away a few times and neither of them were particularly happy with the aftermath. 

Law wished he hadn’t been so greedy in the ensnarement contracting, not allowing Luffy to masturbate was a really dumb move on his part. He had wanted to own every part of the incubus, but that was before he understood what that meant. 

Why did a lesson he badly needed to learn have to be at the expense of someone who, for every single practical sense, was innocent. Luffy had insisted he was happy, but Law knew it wasn’t that simple. The poisoning had made the demon emotionally volatile, to say the least. He could go from perfectly happy to seething underneath his veil of emotional stability.

Law could feel the effect on his own mental health, but he knew he was far better equipped to handle it. The incubus didn’t have much experience with negative emotions and why would he? Before Law came into his life it was described as idyllic. 

He had learned a lot about the nature of demons while being with Luffy–things he never considered. Luffy had explained they never killed people anymore, as they didn’t want to get hunted down, he also said all of the people he fed from were willing partners. Incubi were made to be attractive sexual partners, so there was never much trouble finding someone to feed on.

The way Law had learned about feral demons didn’t really fit this picture. Warlocks in general feared and hated demons if they weren’t under their command. Law had fallen right into that. Culturally warlocks were taught to view demons as objects that enhanced their lives. Thinking back on that, the people who had taught that were pretty fucked up. He was such an idiot; all the signs were there the entire time.

“Mmmmlaw yer ov-think-n ag-n huhh?” Just opening his eyes, he was already staring into Law’s. He felt so lucky. He pecked Law on the lips. “You gotta’ stop thinkin’ about stuff you can’t change, not good for you. Aren’t you a doctor?! You should know!” He didn’t know why the man was always so serious, shrouded in guilt, self-loathing … depression. He wanted to take it away, but felt his presence tended to only make it worse. 

Now, Luffy wasn’t dumb. He knew why Law felt more guilty around the incubus, but it just didn’t matter anymore. Why did everyone want to hold onto past actions so much? If they don’t apply to their current decisions what use is fixating on them? “Lawwwwww” He squished his boyfriend’s face in his hands, repeating the action several more times. 

“Mm?”

“You gotta’ stop it! You were thinkin’ so hard it woke me up! That’s too much thinking for anyone!” He pulled Law’s head down and kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“I … love … you … too” Law mumbled out, turning slightly red in the face. He wasn’t expecting that. Luffy’s eyes dragged him out of his embarrassment, out of his thoughts. Before he had time to register what was happening, Luffy was straddling him, pinning his arms above his head. He gasped in surprise.

“Now, let me take your mind off of all that stuff that doesn’t even matttttteeerrrrrrrrrr” Luffy ducked his head under Law’s shirt, kissing just above the bright yellow boxers. He trailed his tongue up towards the naval. “Stop being so quiet!” He bit hard on the skin near his boyfriend’s naval, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a good bruise.

“Aghk! Luffy! Ow!” Law tensed up immediately.

“A good start!” Luffy said triumphantly, snaking his hands up Law’s shirt, searching for the sensitive little nubs that were so fun to play with. He used his teeth to pull down the man’s boxers, teasingly, before running his tongue along the fabric outlining Law’s growing member.

Law was already panting heavily, even foreplay with Luffy was better than any sex he’d ever had. He let his eyes roll back in his head, enjoying the moment.

Luffy was expertly hovering his hands over Law’s nipples, only when the man inhaled did they make contact with skin. It was entertaining to hear his human’s breath hitch everytime it happened. The incubus worked on soaking the yellow fabric in his saliva and was pretty happy with his success so far.

Law was biting back gasps, he didn’t want to be this excited this soon into foreplay, but he could finish right now if Luffy kept going. It was a difficult line to maintain, between orgasm and enjoying the given pleasure, the two blurred when Luffy was allowed to do as he liked.  
Luffy smirked to himself and harshly jerked the wet fabric that hiding Law from him, down far enough to get a taste of what he really wanted. He ran his tongue along the full erection, timing his actions, he engulfed all of Law’s cock into his mouth at the same time he harshly pinched one of the man’s nipples, while gently caressing the other. 

The mixture of sensations was too much for Law to keep track of and despite his best efforts the incubus had him moaning with each heated breath.

Luffy hummed in amusement, glad Law was no longer able to keep himself quiet. The humming only made the man louder. He lifted his head, speaking carefully around the dick in his mouth, articulant enough to be understood. “Do you want me to finish you like this or do you want something else?”

“Gh..m.m d..unn..o. hH” Talking was impossible in this condition, the incubus knew that. 

Luffy took that as a yes, and bobbed his head as fast as he could over the weeping cock in his mouth, savoring the flavor. Law didn’t last very long after that and was cumming almost as soon as the incubus began.

Law couldn’t see straight for an amount of time he wasn’t really sure of. As he finally calmed down, Luffy laid down on top of his chest, nuzzling his way up. He gasped a few times, still over-stimulated, the sensation of the demon’s face on him was … a lot.

“Feel better?”

He looked so innocent. The dissonance between this sweet, adorable, guy cuddling him … and the red-eyed, naughty, incubus … well, he couldn’t find a union between the two. “Mhm.” He pressed his lips into Luffy’s hair, unsure if he wanted to kiss him, or just be close to him. “You hungry?”

“Hmm…” Luffy thought for a moment, he still felt tired, Law’s thoughts really did wake him up. “Maybe in a bit. I’m sleepy.”

“That’s not good.” This was worrying, Luffy wouldn’t miss out on a chance to feed for anything, without something being wrong.

“Dunno, just been feelin’ more tired lately.” He pressed his face tightly against Law’s chest. He smelled so good, it was nice just like this. “nobigdeal” he mumbled.

Law frowned, he didn’t want to think Luffy was getting worse, but there were no other possible explanations. If only there were hospitals for demons. He genuinely didn’t trust any of the people who had the ability to help Luffy, but it was becoming apparent that something needed to be done. 

Luffy had been spending most of his time sleeping lately. The incubus hadn’t even shown much interest in going outside during the day, which was the first major warning sign. He had been dozing off anytime he had nothing to do. Worst yet, he barely had an appetite for human food, which yes, he didn’t technically need, however it was something Law knew the demon loved.

“Hey …” He brushed his hand through Luffy’s hair. “I think you’re getting worse.” Luffy yawned, Law could feel the moisture from the action on the shirt where the demon’s mouth was. 

“Maybe.” Luffy said in an uncharacteristically thoughtful way. “I don’t feel like myself. Dunno if it’s ensnarement or curse.” 

Law rubbed the sleepy demon’s back. “Ensnarement shouldn’t weaken a familiar, not like this. Demon’s are frequently ensnared for protection, weakening them entirely wouldn’t be beneficial to either party.”

“Mus’ be’tha’curs’then” Luffy began snoring lightly.

If he offered up his life to Doflamingo, maybe he’d be interested in helping the two of them. He never wanted to see the man again, not before he was capable of killing the bastard himself. This was different. He had no other options. Guess he would return back to the family, if only for one last time.


	7. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“I know what you’re fucking thinking and it’s stupid.” Law wasn’t expecting Luffy to speak. It was 3am, normally he was sound asleep for a few more hours, before getting hungry. 

“What … am I thinking?” Law tried to feign innocence, coerce his thoughts to go a different direction, thinking of anything, but the weight of the decision he was considering was heavy enough to pull them both out of comfort.

Luffy sat up to glare at Law, his eyes were red and it wasn’t in arousal. This was probably the most enraged Law had ever seen the incubus in the several months they had known each other. 

“You’re not doing it.” Luffy harshly shoved Law on the bed.

“I’m not … doing what?” Law tried smiling, but it was mostly a frown that showed teeth.

Luffy lifted Law to slam him back on the bed, it wasn’t meant to be painful, but to show that he wasn’t fucking around. “You’re not giving away your life for me. I’d rather die. I have ways to get around anything you want me to do. Don’t underestimate me. If you try anything like that behind my back ever again you wont like the results.” His eyes were wide with rage, and for the first time Law looked legitimately scared. Luffy couldn’t bring himself to care, better scared than dead.

“It’s not like that …” Law tried pulling his eyes away from the red ones boring through his skull, but found himself entirely incapable of the action. He felt, almost, hypnotized. 

“Oh, yeah?” Luffy yelled. “It’s not like that huh? Then what the fuck IS it like?” 

“It’s … my responsibility to fix … what happened.” Law trailed off, still unable to turn away from Luffy.

“Oh, why? Because YOU poisoned your blood without you knowing? That’s somehow your fault? Huh? Is that what you’re saying? You’re the reason you were cursed? That’s fucking stupid Law. You’re being a fucking idiot.” Luffy slammed him down on the bed a few more times, to punctuate each sentence.

“If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be sick. You can’t deny that.” Law said, still not making any moves against the demon.

“You can’t take credit for literally everything everyone else does to you. It’s not how it works.” Luffy looked away, trying to control the anger boiling within him. “I thought you were smart, Law. You’re not alone in this … I can help too.” He turned back to the man, slamming him, again, into the bed, “DO YOU NOT EVEN TRUST ME?”

“I-I do trust you, Luffy. I just didn’t want to put you in danger …” 

“Well guess what, Law? We’re BOTH already IN danger. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?” Luffy shook Law, “It means we have to WORK TOGETHER to get out of this.”

“It’s not that easy, no matter how I look at it one of us is going to die if we don’t do something about it. I’d rather that person be me instead of you.” Law glared up at Luffy. “It’s not like I’m doing this to SPITE you, I LOVE you Luffy. It’s … the best I could come up with.”

“Well I’m not like you, I don’t give up that easily. You’ve already resigned yourself to one of us dying and that’s why you shouldn’t be in charge of the decision making. You’re clearly incapable of it.” Luffy dropped Law, and got off of him. “You act like there’s nothing of value I can add to this. I’m not some weak little pet you need to take care of.” 

“Okay, so what’s your idea then?”

“I know a demon … who might be able to help …” Luffy trailed off thoughtfully. 

“Might?” Law was skeptical.

“Well we kind of, sort of, only know each other because I was the first to ever beat him in a fight.”

“Luffy! That sounds like a terrible idea. Would you even be able to beat him now?” Law was frustrated, he really didn’t want to trust Luffy with any sort of planning.

“Maybe, I don’t know. That’s not the point.” Luffy waved a hand at Law, to shut him up. “You know how I have brothers, even though I’m a demon?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, okay, so we’re not the only demons to ever decide we’re family. There’s a big group of demons that call themselves a family … Their leader is as strong as the person who would have put the curse on you. I bet we could get her to lift it without you offering your life up to some psychopath.” Luffy shrugged.

“And about how safe … is this family of demons?” Law was entirely unconvinced, but if they were going to die one way or the other at least they would die fighting.

“Well … “ Luffy put his hand over his mouth, apparently in deep thought. “I mean I beat the second strongest once. It should be fine. He definitely still remembers me.”

“... And what exactly is ‘He’ like?” 

“Mm…..” Luffy grabbed a pillow to hug while he thought. “He’s honorable.”

“An honorable demon? Now I’ve heard everything.” Law rolled his eyes.

“You’re being racist again!” Luffy threw the pillow at Law’s face.

“Racist? I really don’t think that means what you’re implying it means.” 

“Listen. You said you felt bad about how you treated me and now you’re trying to do it again? I thought you grew up, but I guess not …” Luffy got up, he didn’t really want to deal with this right now. He’d rather eat something from the kitchen. Human food may be completely useless, but it sure was fun to eat. Maybe there was alcohol … That’d be nice. 

“Luffy!” Law yelled in surprise. “Wait, where are you going?” Getting up he trailed after the little demon. “It’s not like that. It’s just, not all demons are as nice as you are …”

“I’m telling you he’s honorable, you’re the one choosing to ignore my opinion. If you respect me you should respect what I’m saying.” Luffy said throwing his hands up in annoyance. Was Law really going to be this stupid. So tiring. 

The fridge was mostly empty, that was unfortunate news. Luffy grabbed at the various things within the appliance, before settling on a can of beer leftover from when Ace last visited. He popped the lid on it. What he was eating wasn’t really important, he just needed to eat something; it soothed stress–something difficult to do now that he couldn’t fuck it away.

“Luffy! You shouldn’t be drinking, you’re regularly beyond a reasonable amount of exhaustion.” Law grabbed the can away from the incubus. They may be fighting, but he was still a doctor. He wasn’t about to let Luffy worsen his already poor condition. 

“UHG.” Luffy yelled at Law, baring his fangs.

Law backed up, holding his hands up in a way to say he wasn’t a threat. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just it’ll make things worse. You should have something else instead. I know you want to eat. I’ll help, okay. I’ll make something. Just, trust me okay?” He thought it was worth a try to play the trust card the way Luffy had just done.

Luffy looked down at the ground, eyes no longer red. “Okay …” He said quietly.

“Where is this demon you’re talking about? How do we get there?” Law shuffled through the cupboards to find a bag of rice and some packages of dried seaweed. This would have to do. He started up the rice maker, while Luffy sat on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth over the edge. It seemed to be occupying his attention enough for Law to fix something.

“Kinda difficult to get there. It’s not … here.” Luffy didn’t have a large enough vocabulary to effectively explain to Law what he meant by ‘here’.

“Here? Here where?”

Luffy scratched his head, squinting his eyes. “Well, some demons are like … fallen.” 

“Fallen? You mean like … “

“Yeah. They can exist in … several … uh … well you know like where they fell from, how that’s a different place from here? Well there are other places like that. Does that make sense?” Luffy really wished Sabo was here right now to explain this way better than he could.

“Ah … I see. And how exactly do we move between those places?” Law couldn’t help but wonder if Luffy was implying he was one of those demons … if he was able to travel to these places would that not mean … he was like them?

“Well, there are a lot of ways, but with you it’s going to be hard.” Luffy scrunched his face up, trying to concentrate. “There’s a ferry … that goes to where this family of demons live …”

“A ferry? How do we find it?” Law had never heard of such a thing. Just how much was there to know about demons?

“Finding it isn’t hard, it’s paying for it.” 

Law scooped freshly made rice into a bowl and handed it to Luffy, setting a package of dried seaweed next to him. “How did you pay for it the last time?”

A sly toothy grin spread over Luffy’s face. “I didn’t.” He said triumphantly, crushing up the seaweed into the bowl and shoving the mixture into his face.

“Luffy, I’m going to need more information than that.” 

“Okay, so technically,” Luffy paused to raise his voice in alarm “AND DON’T GET MAD! But … you … sort of … to LEGALLY pass through … need to kill … a couple people.” he lowered his voice “You know … like human people.”

“Luffy…” Law said exasperated. 

“But!!! If we just go in invisible no one will know any different. I do it all the time, it’s fine. It’ll be fine. If we just do it that way everything will work out and no one will have to die. It’s the perfect plan.” The incubus had finally finished eating everything in his bowl after having it in his possession for maybe 2 minutes.

“Luffy, this sounds dangerous.” Law scowled, not liking how this plan could play out.

“Okay, but it’s also dangerous for you to literally give up your whole entire life to some freakshow.” Luffy said through picking at his teeth with a finger.

“Point taken. So when should we go? Are we going just you and I? How are we doing this?” Law didn’t exactly like following plans other people made, it was uncomfortable. He knew his plans would work, but Luffy was the type to plan things as he went. That didn’t sit well with the warlock.

“There’s going to be a full moon in a couple of days, we gotta go to this river that doesn’t exist and yeah.” Luffy waved his hand around like he had explained everything necessary. “Anyway, I’m hungry.”

Law looked out the window to see the sun was in fact coming up. “Yeah, I should probably feed you, huh.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine for a bit longer.” Luffy coquettishly looked off to the side, puffing out his lips.

Law lowered his voice, speaking huskily, “but I want to.” He picked Luffy up off of the counter, who then immediately wrapped his legs around him, hungrily kissing at the warlock’s neck. He laughed, “You always kiss me like you’re starving.”

Luffy moved his head to look at Law, “That’s ‘cuz I’m always starvin’.” 

Law gently leant Luffy into the bed, before adjusting their position to be more comfortable. “You’re not feeding?” He wanted this just as much as Luffy did, for once he felt like the impatient one.

Luffy laughed weakly, “I think I’m all worn out.”

Law made a slight disappointed sound, “Aw, but you were just so hungry.”

“‘M still hungry. I’m just sleepy.” 

“Here, you relax, I’ll do everything.” Law pressed himself heavily against Luffy, creating as much friction between their bodies as he could. 

Luffy had never had sex where he didn’t do any of the work. The idea had never appealed to him in the past, it had seemed like a waste of his time. He could always get what he wanted faster if he did it himself. Law had fucked him several times restrained, but it wasn’t like Luffy wasn’t doing anything, he was. The frequently battled for dominance, but this time it wasn’t a battle, it was a gift. 

Luffy’s moans were labored and quiet, somehow Law’s actions were more exciting than usual, he wasn’t being aggressive or forceful, he was being slow. Taking the time to remove the demon’s clothes, gently setting them to the side of the bed, while hastily removing his own. 

Law smelled as good as ever, just that would have been enough, but soon he was comfortably inside, holding Luffy’s face to his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Law panted out. “I can’t feed for you.”

Luffy bit without much warning, nearly triggering Law to finish. The incubus felt everything the warlock did; fuck it was good. After a while without eating he’d start to forget how much he enjoyed it. This was never a problem in the past, but y’know blood curses and all that. He could almost fall asleep everything was so relaxing. He didn’t even have to hold his head up to feed, Law was doing everything as he had promised.

He didn’t exactly remember when they stopped or how everything ended, but by the time he recognized his surroundings it was just he and Law cuddling. With a relieved sigh, he closed his eyes, rubbing his face into the man’s bare chest, smelling as much as he could. He could tolerate everything going on as long as they were together. 

Law wrapped an arm around the Incubus, holding him closely, knowing he was already asleep.


	8. Temporary Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

An abandoned superstore was the last place Law expected to find an ethereal ferry capable of connected different waves of existence, yet here it was. Luffy had insisted the ferry was always here, the store came afterwards and that made sense. What didn’t make sense was how they had used it while the store was opened–guess it was abandoned for a reason.

He had made sure to feed Luffy extra so the two of them could enter the thing unnoticed, it had taken quite a while for the incubus to build up enough strength to do it at all. This mission had to be completed though, the only other options were just as grim. 

Law was great at hiding his presence, he had managed to conceal himself from Ace and Sabo that first night they came to save Luffy; hiding from Sabo was no small feat. He was sure Luffy was usually good at it, but tonight he required a lot of assistance from the warlock.

The two held hands, which allowed Luffy to siphon mana from Law as he needed. The warlock had been skeptical about the success of this trip, given its extreme cost of entry, but they made their way onto the ferry without any trouble.

It had been tense waiting for the thing to travel where they needed to go, Law’s anxiety even started to affect the incubus, but Luffy’s confidence soothed him slightly. The two said nothing the entire trip, not daring to risk being noticed. All the could do to communicate was squeeze each others hands as needed. It was enough.

What wasn’t enough was Luffy failing to mention they’d need to ditch the ferry mid-trip. So being pulled off a ship traveling between realms of existence with no warning or reason was jarring, to say the least. 

Taking in their surroundings upon landing, it appeared to be in some sort of vacuum. As far as Law could see, there was nothing to see. 

“Okay, we can talk now.” Luffy let go of Law’s hand, immediately becoming visible. “Oof, that took forever, I thought I was going to die of boredom.”

“You never told me we would have to ditch the ferry. I had no idea what was going on.” Law wasn’t happy. He couldn’t effectively follow plans if the details were never fully disclosed. This incubus would be the death of him, he was mostly sure of it.

“Oh, yeah I forgot.” Luffy shrugged it off. 

Law’s eyes narrowed at the demon, but he chose not to say anything. This was his fault, after all. “What now?”

“Now we find the guy I was telling you about. He’s kind of important, what with being all powerful and dangerous and stuff, but like I told you, I’ve beaten him before, so I bet you could.”  
“And you said my plan had been too dangerous.” Luffy didn’t seem to hear Law say this or ignored it, he wasn’t sure which.

“So don’t be scared or whatever, because they can smell that. They don’t like anything coming on their turf and they will know we’re here as soon as you walk forward with me. We’re in between worlds right now. That’s why …” Luffy gestured his hands at the surroundings, “It looks like this.”

“And why did we ditch the ferry?” Law wasn’t liking the sound of any of this, but he was willing to give up his life already, may as well see it through.

“So they didn’t capture us, duh.” Luffy grabbed Law’s hand, pulling him forward. A jungle came into view, not much different from the ones on Earth. The light poking through the thick canopy cover of the trees was faint, shrouding everything in shadows. 

Law was annoyed, he hadn’t been prepared for deep wilderness. Luffy mentioned nothing about any of this. Really Luffy didn’t explain his plan very well at all. Law wasn’t entirely sure the incubus even had one. “How do we find the person you’re looking for?”

Luffy gave him a coy grin, plopping himself down on the ground, crossing his legs. “He’ll find me, we can just wait here.”

“So, let me get this clear … We’re just waiting here completely unprepared for a fight with a demon as powerful as you at full capacity, in the middle of a jungle, with no way I know of to get home?” 

“Yup!” 

“My plan was better.” Law said darkly.

Luffy waved his hand erratically in a physical attempt at dismissing the warlock. “Just trust me. I know him. He’s honorable.” Law had serious control issues, he’d need to get over that, especially when he’s wrong all the time. 

Before responding, the leg of a tree seemed to move in the distance. He grabbed Luffy up off the ground, jerking them both backwards. He wasn’t sure how he was going to protect them, but he wasn’t about to stay completely unprepared. “Do trees move here?” He asked, slightly panicked. 

“Hmm, sometimes. But-” Before Luffy could finish speaking a wall of a man stood before them. Law didn’t even hear the giant moving towards them. Apparently demons don’t make sounds when they’re stomping through the woods. Who knew? Law didn’t even have words to express his shock. The guy had to be at least 15 feet tall, if not more. All he could do was force himself to keep his mouth shut, less his jaw drop. 

“Is that your contact?” Law whispered, eyes pointing in the direction of the man … demon? Thing. Bigger than a house.

“Hey, babe.” The voice wasn’t unpleasant, nor as deep as Law felt it should be, coming out of such a large vessel. Wait, did he say babe? Is that a code. Is that what they call younger demons? If Law’s face read as puzzled, no one acknowledged his confusion.

“Hey, Katakuri ...” Luffy trailed off evasively, looking everywhere but the man, which was pretty difficult, because he took up a whole lot of space. He sucked in his lips to press them together, boy this was awkward.

Katakuri went from calm to angry within a split second. “Luffy.” He stared at the small incubus, who was now trying to whistle, as if it would actually make him look inconspicuous. “Luffy, look at me.” It was a demand.

Luffy rolled his head to one direction, and then the other, before finally turning his head to look at the giant man in the eye. “What … I’m looking. I’m looking.”

Katakuri bent down to pick Luffy up in his hand. “You know what. What is this?” He ran his hand along spots Luffy’s tattoos were supposed to be. “And your mana is almost entirely depleted.” Worry was clear in his eyes, but he was still talking sternly.

“I’unno, stuff happened.” Luffy mumbled, avoiding eye contact again. Katakuri repeatedly tried turning the incubus in a direction that would force him to look at the giant demon, but Luffy fluidly turned his head, the opposite way he was expected to face.

“Luffy, this looks bad.” Katakuri gave up trying to get the small demon to look at him. He turned his attention to the warlock quietly standing near a tree, he looked confused. “Who are you.” He glared, suspecting him as the culprit for Luffy’s current poor condition.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Luffy said loudly, before Law could open his mouth. “And I love him. Okay. So leave him alone.”

Definitely culpable, if not the culprit. Luffy wouldn’t have tried protecting him if this wasn’t the case. “Are you telling me you have love sickness? Is that why your mana is like this?”

“Well … I got food poisoning first.” Luffy said as if it were a good explanation for the events that had taken place. “andikindofneedyourhelpaboutit” he mumbled nearly incoherent.

Katakuri glared at Luffy, ignoring the warlock for now. He’d deal with that later. “Tell me everything.” He squeezed Luffy in his hand enough to make him uncomfortable.

“Ehhhhhh.” Luffy tried squirming out of Katakuri’s grasp, but he already knew it was futile. “So I got accidentally ensnared and then there was this whole cursed blood thing from Kaido and Sabo helped a little, but I’m still not better so I’m here to ask you about it.” He spoke through tight breaths, his lips puffed out into a pout, staring wide-eyed up at Katakuri, hoping he’d stop squeezing him.

Katakuri only ended up squeezing Luffy harder, causing the incubus to whine. “I told you to stay here so trouble like this wouldn’t happen. You don’t listen. This is what happens when you don’t listen.”

“I didn’t want to stay in a boring place like this.” Luffy groaned, unable to squirm anymore due to the pressure from the taller demon’s hand. “Nothing fun ever happens, because you ruin it before it even happens. It’s not my fault you can see the best parts of the future and choose to stop all of it.” His face was red, he really wished Katakuri would lighten up, but wasn’t sure exactly when that would happen.

“So your safety is boring?” He shook the incubus, “Did you forget what you’re for?” With his other hand, the giant rubbed his forehead in annoyance. “Why weren’t you with your brothers? How did you ‘accidentally’ get ensnared. You can’t be truly ensnared, you know that.”

That last thing snapped Law out of his shock. Can’t be ‘truly’ ensnared? What the fuck does that mean? He didn’t dare ask, but that incubus would have a lot of explaining to do later. There seemed to be a lot Law didn’t know about his little demon. Luffy was of course refusing to look anyone in the face. Law wanted him to at least give a visual acknowledgement of what was just said. 

“Iknowthatbutnowimlovesicksoitdoesntmatter.” Luffy mumbled as quietly as he could. He felt guilty, but technically he wasn’t supposed to share any of this with anyone. It worked out that Katakuri was the one to say it in front of Law, because then he wouldn’t get scolded.

“Love sickness doesn’t do this to mana.” Katakuri yelled, shaking the incubus again, much harder than the previous time. “Tch, so you want us to cure you? Afraid of what the alternative would do to your pet?” Before giving Luffy a chance to answer he shook him again, “Well?”

“...so...youlldoit...right…?”

“You act like we even have a choice.” He threw up an arm in frustration. “I have half a mind to keep you here a couple centuries until you detox from your love sickness.” He was bitter the first time Luffy came back to visit was because he was poisoned and in love. Typical.

Luffy bit his lip, looking into Katakuri’s eyes, wordlessly begging. “But … you won’t … right?” He asked softly, hoping he’d be forgiven for his actions by the demon.

“I haven’t decided yet. Word will get out to them that you’re here sick. You know that don’t you? I know you’re not the best at thinking things through, but Mom won’t keep something like this quiet. You know what the consequences are if we don’t let them know immediately.”

Luffy nodded solemnly. “I know … I’ll figure something out. I always do.”

It concerned Law that Luffy sounded genuinely scared. The little incubus rarely if ever displayed anything close to fear. Law had no idea what was going on and didn’t realize demon’s had so many secrets. One thing he could figure out pretty easily was, Luffy was far more important than he lead on to and answered to others far more important than Law even knew of.

“You’re in luck. Mom is here today.” Katakuri began walking off in a direction, unconcerned with the warlock behind him. He could follow if he wanted, the demon would rather he drop dead.

Somehow all three of them got to the demon mother’s tea room without much trouble. Katakuri had never let go of Luffy, still furious with the recklessness of the incubus. 

The first thing Law noticed was the room absolutely covered in pastries and sweets, the second thing he noticed was that the confections all seemed to be alive, the third thing he noticed was what he previously thought to be a pink wall was actually a giant woman, much larger than the demon holding Luffy. He had to control himself, Luffy told him they could smell distress.

A cackle echoed through the room. “What have we here?”

Katakuri handed Luffy to the woman. Luffy wasn’t really all that happy about how they were treating him, but he didn’t see an alternative. He wasn’t strong enough to assert his own authority. 

“A poisoned monkey.” Katakuri said with an edge in his voice.

Cackling again, the woman was clearly amused. “Look who came back to Momma.” Luffy wanted to laugh at her wording, but figured it would be impolite. He stifled a laugh in the back of his throat. 

She turned the incubus over in her hands, examining. She clicked her tongue a few times, and waved a finger at Luffy. “Naughty, naughty. Feeding from a cursed human.” She cackled again. Always cackling. “Are you just going to stand there without introducing yourself, warlock?” She didn’t make a move to turn towards Law, she didn’t need to. She knew where everything was at all times.

As much as Law didn’t want to, he fully entered the room, unsure if he should bow. He had no idea what proper etiquette was for this type of situation. “I’m Law. Trafalgar Law.” He tried to sound polite, but he didn’t trust this woman.

She sounded amused, “I thought all of you brats were wiped out.”

“I’m the last.” It was a bitter truth, but one Law had long since come to terms with.

“What a pity. You all made such delicious food. I told them they should leave a handful of you for farming purposes. Somehow they thought killing all of you was more ethical.” She clicked her tongue. “Mugiwara, your insatiable and greedy appetite warms my heart. I will help you. I cannot cure you. You know where you have to go to be cured. You don’t want to lose your food.” She over-articulated every single word in the last sentence she said, smiling devilishly.

Luffy looked at the ground. Law wasn’t food, but if he tried correcting the large demon it wouldn’t end well. He had learned his lesson several times over and wasn’t about to learn another when his human was nearby.

“Well boy, are you going to say thank you?” Her eyes narrowed, grin faded into a narrow purse of her lips.

Luffy grumbled, “Thank you.” 

“What was that, speak up boy. Speak up.” 

“Thank. You.” Luffy said, slightly louder.

“Hmmm … I can give you a soul fragment that will stop your mana leakage, but it will only last a year.” She cackled. “I can’t say I will be as kind next year. I’m sure they wouldn’t like me helping you stay in this … “ She smiled knowingly pointing her eyes towards Law, “But you’re like a son to me. I appreciate your healthy appetite.”

Turns out demons viewed warlocks the same way warlocks viewed demons. Law was starting to think some of these demons had more legitimacy behind their views than the majority of warlocks he knew. He just wanted to get the fuck out of here. They could worry about whatever this greater threat was later.

The woman set Luffy down. “Sit, sit, all of you. We’ll make it a party.” She lowered her voice, smiling with all her teeth, looking far more intimidating than she was trying. “I’m sure you’re hungry.” She gestured for Law, and Katakuri to sit. Katakuri looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else. Luffy looked like a kicked puppy and Law couldn’t figure out how he should try to look to appease this massive woman.

“Thank you.” Law said, trying to stay polite, before sitting down at the table. The demon nodded at him.

“Now Luffy, you really should form a union with Katakuri. No one would mind an incubus keeping extra sources of food.” The woman was eyeing Law up and down hungrily.

“Mom, we’ve been over this.” Katakuri muttered under his breath, his face flushed, despite his best efforts. 

Luffy said nothing, he knew if he did he would only anger the woman about to save his ass. He wished he could defend his human, but he wasn’t strong enough. 

“So uncharacteristically quiet, Mugiwara.” She smirked at the little incubus. “It’s just not like you. Whatever has your tongue?”

“Iunnojustdontfeelliketalking.” Luffy mumbled.

Law found it interesting Luffy and Katakuri seemed to react similarly to this beast of a demon. Why was she calling him ‘Mugiwara’? He felt the name had something to do with a hat, in any case the name seemed to put his demon on edge. He wished he could help his little incubus, but there was nothing any of them could do. They all knew it.

“Oh, by the way, Mugiwara.” The demon woman spoke happily as if about to share good news. “I heard one of your brothers died.”

“WHAT.” Luffy yelled at her, breaking all composure he had been working hard to maintain. “YOU’RE LYING.”

The woman shrugged, “The source may only be semi-reliable, but it seems Sabo has been up to some naughty things too.” She shook her head in mock disappointment. “You fledglings always dirtying your clothes playing in the mud.” She raised her voice, “Eat, eat, please, all of you.”

Luffy shoved food into his mouth, mostly out of stress. Sabo wasn’t dead, and he wasn’t going to believe it and this miserable old hag couldn’t shake him. Sabo was going to be fine. She didn’t know anything. Sabo would never die. His mouth was too full to cram more food into it, so he swallowed hard, before consuming anything nearby. 

Katakuri made no move to eat, which made Law wary of the food. Could it have been tainted with something? He didn’t exactly trust Luffy’s judgement of character. The demon seemed overly trusting. But there she was, waiting expectantly. Law took a strawberry off a slice of cake. He didn’t really like bread, but he wanted to appease the demon. He faked the best smile he could in her direction, to show he thought it was good. She seemed content, turning her attention back to Luffy.

“Now whose soul fragment should I give you.” She tapped her index finger to her lip in deep thought. “Do you really deserve one that would last a year? Hm, boy? I didn’t appreciate your little outburst. Perhaps a deduction in time is punishment enough.”

Luffy clenched his fists together hard. He could do this. He could remain calm. He would be able to leave as soon as this was over. “okayfineimsorry.” He said quickly through a full mouth and grinding teeth. Stuffing more into his mouth as an excuse to stop talking.

“Such a good boy.” She cooed patronizingly, seeing how far she could push the incubus before she’d have grounds to keep him. She waited for a reaction, but none was given. “Alright, Katakuri, be a dear and find me a nice vial for our little Luffy.”

The demon rose from his seat, disappearing and reappearing before anyone could blink. He handed his mother the vial she had asked for and sat down after she took it.

“Hmm, hmm, hmm, because of your bad behavior I’m only giving you four months. You should be grateful I'm helping you out at all. You know where you’re supposed to be.” She clicked her tongue one last time, before pouring liquid from the vial onto a slice of cake. “Here you go dear boy, eat up. I hope you remember this when your pet dies and reconsider your stance on forming a union with my boy.”

Luffy shoved the giant slice of cake he was handed into his mouth, swallowing without chewing. “thinkaboutitthankyou.” He said, mouth full. 

“I suppose you want me to get you back home too.” She cackled, throwing up her hands. “Guess it can’t be helped. Not a word of it to them.”

Luffy swallowed properly, “Really? You’re going to help us get back? I was really dreading the usual way back, especially with my hu… with Law. It would have been sooooooooo long.” His eyes were bright, with a voice to match.

“It can’t be helped, wouldn’t want you here the same time as them.” She waved her hand dismissively at him. “You should leave soon, boy.” She said in a low voice, menacing.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. I’ll go. Lets go.” Luffy nodded his head so fast, Law couldn’t even register movement.

“Now give me a goodbye kiss, before I get you out of my hair.” She said, gesturing for Luffy to come towards her.

He looked conflicted, turning from Katakuri who wouldn’t look at him, to Law, who just nodded, encouraging him to get it over with. He sighed, getting up, digging his index finger into his thumb several times. She dropped her hand down, expecting the incubus to crawl on top of it. He did it, but he hated every second of it. Upon being raised, he quickly pecked her on the cheek, and hopped down. “Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. So I can go now?”

“Yes, yes.” With a flick of her hand, it was as if Law and Luffy had never left home in the first place. 

Law scowled at Luffy. “You have so much explaining to do!” He said, voice raised.

Luffy shrunk a bit, turning his body from Law. “Yeah, but I want to know if Sabo is okay first.” He said, hands nervously fidgeting. 

Law had forgotten Sabo existed, opened his mouth to rebuttal, but realized it was insensitive to dismiss the potential death of a family member. “How are you going to do that?”

Luffy’s face scrunched up, deep in thought. “I don’t know.” He said sadly. “Sabo … does a lot of things … in a lot of places most can’t get to. This happened before, people thought he died, but he was just hidden and busy. I just have to wait, but he probably doesn’t even think I know.” He sighed aggressively, throwing himself onto the couch. “It’s just one problem after the next! Always problems!”

“I’m sorry, Luffy.” Law said, sitting next to the incubus, wrapping his arms around the tiny frame, pulling closer. He slowly rubbed circles into the demon’s back. Somehow he was convinced Sabo was still alive. “Is there anything I can do to make it better?” He kissed the sweet smelling head rested against him, keeping himself there. Luffy smelled different? Better? He tried to get a clearer sense of what changed.

“Why do you smell so good?” Law asked, breathing the little demon in more, and more. He groaned, holding Luffy against him, eyes starting to glaze over. Was HE the one losing control now?

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.


End file.
